Chica Suicida
by impassegirl89
Summary: Ve todo a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que no le importa a nadie.Siempre sería sabelotodo,la becada,y ya estaba harta de ello. Pero cuando trata de terminar con el sufrimiento,la persona que menos hubiera imaginado la para,cambiando el rumbo sus vidas
1. Chapter 1

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo I. Mi suicidio**

Los monótonos pasos lograban escucharse en el pasillo, provocando un eco que retumbaba contra las paredes. La tenue luz de una vela alumbraba el lugar, colocada cuidadosamente en un candelabro que ella llevaba en su temblorosa mano. Una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ella la retiro con fuerza; estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Caminaba con rapidez, pues no quería que las soluciones impertinentes llenaran su mente de nuevo.

Todo estaba planeado, hacia meses que observaba a su alrededor. Escogió su estación favorita, el invierno. El día especifico, sábado; así nadie lo notaria, pues estaban demasiados ocupados en sus asuntos como para notar la falta de una persona.

Llevaba ya bastante tiempo observando la vida a su alrededor. Se daba cuenta de que era una pieza extra en el rompecabezas.

Otra gruesa lágrima salió de sus ojos. Estaba harta de que la trataran como lo hacían; siempre era _la sabelotodo_, _el ratón de biblioteca_, _la chica becada_.

Retuvo otra lágrima; ya no lo soportaba. A pesar de que había demostrado que era igual de buena que los demás, ese insulto perduraba. Antes no le importaba, trataba de hacerse inmune a esos insultos, pero ya su protección se debilitaba; ya empezaban a dolerle.

Llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta; tal como había pensado, la torre estaba vacía. Caminó lentamente hasta las puertas del pequeño balcón que había y lo abrió. Una fuerte corriente de aire entro en la sala, haciendo que la pequeña llama de la vela amenazase con extinguirse; ella tuvo que taparla para que no se apagase. Se movió hasta una esquina, donde el aire no alcanzaba, y colocó ahí la vela. Después, se acercó al muro de piedra que estaba delante de ella y miró hacia abajo; era un gran abismo.

_¿Bella, crees que es lo correcto?,_ se pregunto a ella misma.

—No, no lo es. —se contestó a ella misma—. Pero ya no puedo más. Estoy cansada; siempre la misma rutina, estudiar, estudiar, estudiar…

_¿Pero has pensado en las personas?_, su conciencia parecía no querer dejarla en paz.

—Sí —afirmó firmemente—, creo que soy algo que está de más. Nadie me ha querido, bueno, tal vez mis padres. Pero están muertos, muy lejos de mí.

Otra lágrima rodó su mejilla. Un penoso accidente de coche fue lo que los mató. Se culpaba por todo; ellos no debieron de ir a buscarla. Estaba segura de que nunca podría olvidar el día de su cumpleaños; la fecha en la que sus padres tuvieron el desafortunado incidente al querer ir a visitarla a la residencia donde ella estudiaba, de forma de castillo que se recortaba en el horizonte en la alta colina.

Se recostó de la pared y se dejo caer hasta el suelo. Hundió la cara entre sus manos y empezó a llorar. Trataba de limpiar su mente, de borrar su estado, de reconstruir su alma, pero las heridas ya eran muy profundas y el llanto ya no apaciguaba su dolor.

—No le importo a nadie —sollozó—, soy… algo extra.

_Le importas a muchas personas_, le reprochó su conciencia de nuevo, _muchas te han querido, Bella. Y mucho._

—¿Como quienes? ¿Eric, James… Mike? Creo que ya ni nota mi presencia —murmuró dolida—. Pueden pasar los días y no notan mi ausencia. Sólo soy un recurso de estudio.

Lloro más fuerte.

_Bella, tus estudios, por todo lo que has estudiado. ¿Piensas echarlo por la borda?_

Era verdad; habían sido siete años de duro trabajo. Era delegada de clase, pero eso no le importaba. Había perdido el interés de muchas cosas, como las oportunidades de su futuro, tendría que afrontarlo todo sola, y no quería eso. Se convertiría en una vieja amargada.

_¿Sabes que irás al infierno?_

Tremenda pregunta la de su mente, pero ya tampoco le importaba. Su conciencia le pedía que recapacitara, que se diera cuenta de lo que hacia antes de que fuera, muy tarde.

Isabella Swan era una chica delgada, de tez blanca y de unos expresivos ojos color chocolate. Su cabello enmarañado, recogido en una coleta iluminaba su cara, que tenía una expresión triste pintada en ella.

Reflexionaba sobre lo que pensaba hacer; lo que hacia definitivamente no era lo correcto, pero no encontraba otra alternativa. Se había convertido en una chica suicida.

Antes sus amigos lograban que ese pensamiento se alejara de su mente pero… ya ellos no estaban; ahora tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como sus parejas. Estaba ella sola en el mundo. Ella había nacido sola, y así mismo se iría.

—Esto es estúpido —murmuró, sintiéndose estúpida por hablar ella sola.

Y rió, despreocupada. Era la primera vez en un tiempo que reía.

Todavía tenía tiempo de arrepentirse, pero no. Ya el asunto estaba listo.

Imágenes de Mike con Jessica… Eric con su _amiga_ besándose en un aula… Tenía como diez años, pero se sintió engañada. En verdad no sabía porque hacía eso, si por la muerte de sus padres o por un chico demasiado cobarde como para darse cuenta lo que se le mostraba ante el.

—Tal vez sea por él —siguió llorando—, tal vez sea por que no me corresponde.

Un chico alto, de pelo cobrizo, caminaba por los pasillos. Era la una de madrugada pero no tenia sueño; apenas dormía. Siempre estaba alerta y eso no ayudaba.

Edward había dejado a Laurent dormida en la cama. Sonrió, satisfecho. Quería ir a la torre, a pensar. Le gustaba ese lugar. No era muy frecuentado por estudiantes, además de que había una linda vista hacia el lago.

Llego a la torre e iba a entrar pero una luz que procedía de adentro hizo que se detuviera, miro hacia adentro.

Una chica de cabello castaño se levantó del suelo. Una pequeña falda de vuelo y una camisilla de tirantes negros se ceñían a su cuerpo. Ella se acerco al muro, haciendo que la vela iluminase su rostro. Edward se sorprendió mirando atentamente cada movimiento que hacia la castaña. La muchacha apagó la vela con un suave soplido. Un mechón de cabello cayó en su frente y lo retiró, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja.

—Está decidido —la escuchó susurrar pequeño suspiro mientras se acercaba al balcón.

Edward miraba lo que ocurría. No era posible; se veía deprimida, pero nunca pensó que llegaría al extremo de suicidarse. Tenia que hacer algo.

Bella puso un pie sobre la barandilla que cercaba el muro balcón y cuando se equilibró, puso el otro. Al impulsarse, se tambaleó por unos segundos, pero logró volver a ponerse recta. Miró hacia abajo y una sensación de vértigo inundó su estomago, regándose por cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos. Otra lágrima rodó.

No puede ser capaz de eso, pensó Edward, aún estático en las sombras.

Pero se equivocaba.

Bella abrió los brazos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos. Estaría muerta para cuando sufriera el impacto; el aire inundaría sus pulmones de manera violenta y explotarían debido a la presión.

Miró hacia abajo y cerró los ojos levantando el rostro.

Estaba preparada.

Edward se acercó y se puso detrás de ella. La castaña no notó su presencia, aún cuando sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

—¿Qué haces?

Bella pegó un respingo, sorprendida. Se dio la vuelta, lentamente, enfrentando los fríos ojos verdes de su interruptor. La fuerte brisa que pasó la obligo a tambalearse.

—¡Swan, baja de ahí! —exclamó nervioso.

—No quiero —respondió calmada.

Se giró y miró la oscuridad de la noche. Sentía miedo. Era luna nueva y unos cuantos rayos alumbraban el lugar, dejando a la vista el panorama que tenía en frente. Una suave brisa pasó, acariciando su cara, acurrucándola, invitándola. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

* * *

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos. _

_Audio recomendado: Tourniquet, de Evanescence_


	2. Chapter 2

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo II. Declaración**

—Swan, esto es patético, ¡Baja de ahí! —Exclamé Edward nervioso. ¿Desde cuando le preocupaba la come libros becada?

Estaba nervioso y asustado. Que pasaba si se dejaba caer, y ¿Por qué él estaba comiéndose la cabeza por eso?

—¡Baja de ahí en este instante! —Bella lo miró.

_¿Por que tiene que meterse_?, pensó ella, empezando a sentir coraje.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Crees que puedes venir y detenerme? —chilló Bella enfadada; otra lágrima rodó su mejilla. Ella quería terminar con eso; estaba cansada—. Tú no eres más que el chulito de turno. Ese que va de tipo duro, paseándose por los pasillos del castillo como si fuese el rey de todo sólo por ser hijo de un cabrón rico—rió, irónica—. No sabes lo que es, el querer morir. Como duele sonreír. Y tratas de encajar, pero no puedes. —sollozó, interrumpiendo su monólogo—. Te hieres tratando desde fuera matar lo que está dentro —su voz se quebró y su nariz se congestiono. La ira empezaba a instalarse en su pecho, haciendo que no pudiese controlar la berborrea que estaba por salir—. No sabes lo que es… pasar por la misma situación todos los malditos días de tu jodida vida.

Terminó chillando para luego romper a llorar. Edward se le acercó lentamente. Tenia que bajarla de ahí; se sentía inquieto al saber que un paso en falso y la castaña se caería del balcón al vacío.

—No te acerques más, Cullen —Bella lo miraba fijamente. Tenía la cara roja, los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados a causa de tanto llanto, pero se veía hermosa.

_¿Hermosa? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Edward, olvida eso_, se regañó.

—Bella, por favor, baja de ahí—_No puedo creer que llegue al extremo de llamarla por su nombre._

—¿Y te importa a ti lo que me pase? —gruñó Bella.

_¿En verdad me importa?,_ se preguntó él. Podría dejarla ahogada en su propio sufrimiento, pero algo dentro no se lo permitía. Aunque lo pareciese, no era tan frió como para ver a una persona dejarse caer por un precipicio.

—No quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia —contestó para salir de paso—. Isabella, por favor, baja; no vale la pena. Piensa en la mosca de Newton o en el emo de Jasper.

Ese fue el turno de sonreír de Bella.

—No les importo; están tan concentrados en su vida amorosa que se han olvidado de su amiga —Bella se sentó en el borde del muro—. Creo que nadie me escucha. Solía tener a Alice pero ahora no tiene tiempo; ya me entiendes.

Otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla y rió irónica. Claro que lo sabía. ¿Quién, en ese tétrico internado, no sabía que Alice Brandon salía desde principios de curso con el misterioso jugador estrella de baloncesto Jasper Hale.

Edward se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. No llegaba a entender que una chica tan inteligente se dejara dominar tan fácilmente por un sentimiento de desesperación. Ella veía tan débil y agotada.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Edward sin saber muy bien que decir.

Bella alzó la vista y sus orbes chocolate chocaron con las esmeraldas de él; preocupación fue lo único que vio en sus ojos. Asintió, suspirando profundamente.

—No sé porque lo hago —murmuró—. Sólo sé que mi vida va cuesta abajo. He tratado de cambiar pero… —respiró hondo, tratando de apaciguar su llanto— creo que mis intentos son en vano.

Bella se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia dentro. Caminaba rozando sus dedos con las paredes, sintiendo en sus yemas la dura y fría piedra; tal y como su vida se estaba convirtiendo. Luego se dirigió al centro del enorme balcón y empezó a girar en medio del lugar, iba aumentando de velocidad abriendo sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Sonrió, no podía creer que en verdad estaba hablando con su peor enemigo, aquel que tantas veces se había metido con ella junto con sus amigotes por el simple hecho de ser un a de las mejores alumnas del internado. Se detuvo y miro a Edward; su mirada estaba perdida, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. Él levanto la mirada.

—Y también —se limpió la cara y prosiguió con su relato— creo que me he enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde.

Una sonrisa amargada se dibujo en su rostro. Se acercó a una pared y se sentó, pegando sus rodillas a su pecho. Estaba un poco mareada.

—¿A quien te refieres? —Bella lo miró y vio como Edward la observaba minuciosamente a la espera de la respuesta. No podía creer que estaba a punto de revelarle su mayor secreto justo a él.

—Mike Newton —dijo en un suspiro.

Edward frunció el ceño al escucharle decir el nombre del que todos sabían uno de los mejores amigos de Isabella. Cuando le había revelado que estaba enamorada de alguien que no la correspondía se había imaginado a alguien más… popular; Emmett McCarthy o Alec Vulturi, por ejemplo, pero nunca a una mosca como Newton, que andaba detrás de cada chica que se le pusiera por el camino. Además, todos sabían que él se acostaba con Jessica Stanley desde hacía unos meses y esa había sido s relación más estable hasta el momento.

Trató de olvidarse de el estúpido sentimiento de enfado que notó hacia Newton por sr el causante del intento de suicidarse y se sentó a su lado en el muro.

—¿Puedes creer que hemos podido sostener una conversación por más de cinco minutos sin insultarnos y sn que me ataques? —murmuró Bella haciendo que Edward sonrieses.

—Pues es verdad, aunque no es el mejor tema —contestó, divertido—. ¡No lo puedo creer!

Bella empezó a reír.

—No eres tan malo como pensaba —susurró sin terminar de creer sus palabras; Edward sonrió involuntariamente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Bella asintió.

Edward se dijo que su trabajo estaba hecho y se levantó con ademán de irse.

—No te vayas —rogó Bella sin creerse que esas palabras saliesen de su boca, pero ya le daba igual—. Quédate, por favor.

Edward la miró; trataba de descifrar qué era lo que planeaba la chica. Al final decidió que era mejor quedarse antes de que la idea volviera a recorrer la mente de ella. Aunque en verdad quería quedarse, pero eso no lo aceptaría nunca; se sentía cómodo con su presencia, algo jamás pensado por su parte. Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la castaña y eso la impulsó a tomar la decisión final.

—Ya… —murmuró en un susurro.

Pasó su mano por el hombro de la chica acercándola más y ella se refugio en su pecho. El nombre de Mike Newton rodaba por la cabeza de Edward una y otra vez. ¿Cómo podía llegar una chica tan lejos por un hombre? Sintió celos de él; hubiera deseado que alguien hiciera lo mismo por él, que alguien que lo quisiera de esa forma tan intensa.

Bella se sentía segura, protegida. Pensó en la idea que había tenido en la mente; tal vez volviera a intentarlo. Edward había sido un obstáculo para su propósito de esa noche. Esa noche… era simplemente un día. Mañana seria otro. ¿Intentaría suicidarse de nuevo? No lo sabía pero prefería quedarse ahí. Empezó a jugar con uno se sus rizos, sintiendo que sus ojos empezaban a arder, y finalmente los cerró, terminado en un profundo sueño con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran.

Una persona veía la escena escondido entre las sombras. Iba a haber entrado pero al escuchar la declaración había preferido no hacerlo. No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Sonrió, al día siguiente por la mañana hablaría con Bella. Su felicidad no lo dejaba en paz; estaba seguro deque esa noche no dormiría. Salio de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación particular, la que compartía con su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos. _


	3. Chapter 3

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo III. Nueva Tentación**

—Despierta —le susurro alguien al oído.

Bella abrió un ojo y lo cerró inmediatamente; entraba demasiada luz por las ventanas.

—Ya es tarde —insistió la voz.

Él estaba convencido de que ella lo quería; ella no mentía. Había escuchado en la noche claramente como ella lo decía.

Estrujó sus ojos con sus puños, se levantó del suelo, alzó sus brazos y abrió los ojos esperando toparse con unos grises; pero se equivoco, éstos eran azules. La miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bella sonrió y se hecho a sus brazos, abrazándolo. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

Dudas aparecieron constantemente en la mente del chico, pero se arriesgó.

—Bella —ella se separó de él y lo observó.

Se veía tan tierno, con un par de mechones rubios cayendo revoltosamente por su cara, dándole el toque descuidado que siempre tenía. Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

—Yo… te quiero decir… umm… algo —sentía que tenia un nudo en la garganta y que su cara estaba ardiendo. Hacía frió pero empezaba a sentir el calor de sus mejillas.

—Te escucho, Mike —Bella sonrió; no sabía porque, pero simplemente no podía quitarse esa sonrisa de la cara.

—Yo…—la miro a los ojos pero no conseguía coger fuerzas para decírselo; simplemente no podía.

Se alejó de ella y se acercó al balcón sobre el que se había subido Bella la noche anterior. Ella se recostó de la barandilla, dándole la espalda al lago. No quería recordar lo pasado horas antes; le hacía daño.

_Edward_, pensó irremediablemente y suspiró.

El rubio contempló la vista, se veía todo claramente. El lago no estaba congelado, raro en esa época del año, y los árboles se movían al compás del viento. No había nevado, a pesar de que era invierno; era extraño. Suspiró, admirando la belleza de toda la hierba verde; la vista lo relajaba. Se pasó la mano por su cabello dorado con nerviosismo. No sabía como comenzar. ¿Por que le resultaba tan difícil?

—Yo... —aclaró su garganta, tratando de volver a empezar a hablar—, yo te quiero decir que —respiró hondo; era ahora o nunca—, te quiero decir que te quiero. Te quiero con todo el corazón, Bella, y nunca he sabido como decírtelo. Tal vez tenia miedo de que perdiéramos nuestra amistad, no sé. Pero la cosa es que te amo.

El chico miró a su lado, donde Bella estaba. Tenia una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—Que te quiero, Bella. Yo… —Bella no le dejó terminar sino que se le tiró encima plantándole un gran beso.

Mike no sabía que ocurría pero al sentir los labios de ella contra los suyos, comprendió lo que pasaba. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y la sujetó por la cintura. El beso fue corto, pero lleno de significado para ambos. Bella se separó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Yo también te quiero, Mike.

Bella sentía que iba a explotar. Era una emoción muy fuerte en su interior; sentía que podría echarse a volar en cualquier instante. Se enganchó de su cuello y lo abrazó nuevamente; no podía pedir más.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó Mike tímidamente.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eso era mejor de lo que pensaba, definitivamente tenía que estar dormida.

—Pero, ¿Y Jessica? —Mike puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nuestra relación no era con compromiso, sólo disfrutábamos de los dos y más nada —volvió a sonreír.

Miró el reloj de muñeca que estaba en el piso. Lo levantó y se lo entregó a Bella. Ella se puso sus zapatos, que estaban en una esquina de la puerta, justo donde los había dejado la noche anterior.

—Pues si es así, de acuerdo —Bella le dio otro beso, tomó su mano y salió del lugar con Mike junto a ella.

El día fue fenomenal; las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Aún así, no era perfecto.

Bella trató de encontrar a Edward, pero no daba señales de vida. ¿Porque no estaba ahí cuando ella despertó? No sabía porqué pero simplemente, hubiera querido que estuviera ahí.

Cuando al mediodía llegaron al gran comedor, todos los miraban. Entraron agarrados de mano, lo que hizo que los murmullos corrieron como la pólvora.

_Creo que es mas que obvio_, pensó Bella cuando escuchó como unos de primer años se preguntaban si Mike y ella estaban juntos.

Jasper y Alice fueron los primeros en saber, de primera boca, la realidad.

—Veo que el rumor es cierto, Bella —la voz resentida, teñida con falsa amabilidad, de una chica detrás de ella hizo que Bella la mirase, abandonando la conversación con sus amigos—. Felicidades.

—Gracias, Jessica —la aludida sólo hizo un gesto y se alejó de la mesa.

Durante todo el día la alegría inundó las facciones de Bella. Una pequeña nube fue lo único que tapó su despejado humor. No podía olvidar el hecho de que sólo una persona sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido; Edward había sido el único testigo de su locura. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. Mike la miró, y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Edward se percató de la mirada del rubio y bajó la mirada hacia su plato.

Bella había aprovechado que la conversación de sus amigos se había desviado de ella para darle una ojeada a la mesa de los chulos rebeldes. Sabía qué estaba buscando, y lo encontró. Edward estaba observando la comida que tenía en el tenedor como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. En un momento dado, levantó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron. Bella quería hablar con él, pero no sabía como acercarse; su grupo y el de Edward nunca se habían llevado bien.

—Bella, amor, vamos afuera —le susurró Mike tomando su mano—, Alice y Jasper también vienen.

Bella se levantó de la mesa abandonando el plato que tenía en frente y asintió.

—Pues vamos.

—Nosotros vamos luego —se excusó Alice sujetando a su novio por el brazo.

Mike asintió y salió del comedor siguiendo a la castaña, que se había adelantado.

—¿Entonces a donde vamos? —pregunto Mike.

Observó a su reciente novia; su mirada estaba triste pero, ¿Por que?

—No lo sé —murmuró ella—. Vamos a sentarnos allí —señaló un pequeño pedazo de césped cerca del lago en el que un solitario árbol era el único testigo del paisaje—. ¿Y Alice y Jasper?

—Vienen más tarde —contestó él.

Mike caminó hacia donde había señalado Bella y se recostó en el árbol. La castaña lo imitó, y observo a su alrededor. Sintió como la tibia mano del chico entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella; miró unos segundos su unión para volver a desviar la mirada.

No había grandes cosas sobre las que se podía posar la mirada y observar detenidamente por un tiempo desmedido en aquel lugar. Miró hacia arriba; un débil rayo de sol penetraba las hojas de la copa del árbol.

Cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia su izquierda y la clavó en el colegio; antes solía ser su gran refugio pero se había convertido en otra cosa; se había convertido en un martirio. Observó detalladamente una de las torres y su vista se dirigió a la más alta recordando que esa era de donde ella se quería haber tirado apenas la noche anterior.

Bajó su escrutinio lentamente, examinando la estructura y su vista se quedó fija donde terminaba la trayectoria; era en el área rocosa del lago; hubiera muerto en el acto.

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho ¿Por que se sentía tan irritada? Al menos tenía lo que quería, o eso pensaba. Miró nuevamente la torre; tenía unas ganas tremendas de volver a subir y saltar de ahí, ¿Por que? No lo sabía, pero sentía cierta atracción hacia el lugar.

* * *

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos. _


	4. Chapter 4

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Cretino**

Las semanas pasaban y las paredes del castillo estaban cada vez mas frías. Edward no había vuelto a acercarse a ella y ni qué decir hablarle. Y mientras tanto los deberes aumentaban; según los profesores estaban atrasados en las clases.

—Señorita Swan, señor Cullen —los llamó el profesor Banner; la clase había terminado y más de medio curso esta afuera mientras que el resto recogía sus cosas apresuradamente para salir del aula.

-—Desearía hablar con ustedes por unos minutos —Bella miró a Mike, quien la esperaba para salir, y éste se encogió de hombros y salió seguido por Jasper.

Esperaron a que los alumnos restantes terminaran de salir y el aula quedó en silencio.

—Ya saben que el presidente del alumnado, presidenta en este caso, es el encomendado para hacer ciertas tareas. Sé que usted, señor Cullen, sólo se presentó a vicepresidente porque necesitaba puntos extra para entrar en la universidad pero tendrá que ayudar a la señorita Swan —miró a Edward con advertencia pintada en la cara, dejándole claro que sabría si había colaborado o no—. Como sabrán, varias instituciones van a venir este año al colegio…

—¿Las mismas que vinieron hace tres años a la competición del torneo intercolegial? —preguntó Edward haciendo que el profesor lo mirase irritado por su interrupción.

—Sí, señor Cullen. Como decía, vendrán otras escuelas y quiero que preparen el baile de bienvenida. Quiero que sea algo nuevo; sorpréndanme —una sonrisa se  
formó en sus labios—. Será dentro de diez días. Se le aplazarán los deberes ya que estarán ocupados. Las cosas que necesiten, me las escriben en una lista, para comprarlas en el pueblo. Ahora, ¿Tienen ninguna pregunta más?

Bella y Edward se miraron y negaron.

—Muy bien; pueden retirarse.

Bella metió en su mochila los libros y tomó los restantes que no le entraban para acomodarlos en sus brazos. Pesaban mucho pero n tenía más remedio que llevarlos ella sola. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero en un acto de torpeza perdió el equilibrio y los libros cayeron al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo. Levanto la mirada justo en el momento en el que Edward pasaba por su lado, esquivando sus pertenencias y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Cretino —murmuró enfadada por su poca caballerosidad.

Terminó de recoger los libros y, enojada, salió del aula. Se encontró a Mike esperándola recargado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos.

—Amor, ¿Nos vamos al comedor? —preguntó, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Sí, vamos —observo a Edward, que tomaba a Tanya por la cintura y le daba un pequeño beso. Sintió un revolcón en el estomago. _¿Hermione, que te ocurre?_

Fueron al comedor cogidos de la mano. La castaña llenó su plato pero se dio cuenta de que el apetito había huido. Tratando de distraerse, miró el techo, por el que a través de la claraboya se veía lo que ocurría afuera. Le encantaba como funcionaba eso. _Otro de los encantos del castillo_, pensó.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, miró a la mesa de los rebeldes buscando nuevamente la mirada esmeralda. Y la vio.

Reía sin preocupación alguna. Tanya, a su lado, tomaba su mano, y tiernamente acomodó el pelo del chico. Éste se inclinó y depositó un corto beso sobre los labios de la chica, haciendo que ella le sonriera de manera coqueta.

Sintió nauseas y percibió como su cara empezaba a ponerse roja. Edward levantó la mirada y la vio. Casi al instante, cortó la vista y volvió a lo que estaba.

—¿Bella, estás aquí? —Bella sacudió su cabeza y trató de relajar su cara, haciendo caso a lo que su amiga le decía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Pues te estaba hablando y simplemente has dejado de escucharme ¿Qué mirabas? —preguntó ansiosa la morena mientras trataba de ver qué era lo que su amiga observaba.

—Nada interesante Alice; simplemente estoy cansada, quiero ir a dormir —como constatando el hecho, se levantó y se despidió de su amiga para luego dirigirse a su novio y darle un corto beso en los labios—. Adiós.

Mike contestó con un asentimientos antes de volver a enfrascarse en la conversación que mantenía con Jasper y Bella salió del comedor.

Estaba enojada ¿Por que? ¿Empezaba a sentir algo por Edward? No, eso no podía ser. Él era un completo cretino, orgulloso, ególatra y narcisista; lejos de sus expectativas. Además, tenía a Mike. Pero, ¿Porque se sintió tan mal al verle con Tanya? ¿Por que por un instante deseó ser ella quien tomaba su mano y acariciaba su pelo? Y… ¿Por que quería ser ella quien probaba esos labios?

—¡Pensamientos fuera! —se dijo y siguió caminado hacia su habitación—. Él no es más que un rebelde hijo de papá que no te conviene. Lo único que ha hecho por ti ha sido… salvarte la vida —la última frase sonó como un murmuro pero rápidamente meneó la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos—. ¡Eso es! Es simplemente agradecimiento. ¡No sientes nada por él!

Por su parte, Edward había a la castaña salir del comedor y se levantó, en un impulso innato, con intención de seguirla

—¿A donde vas, Edward? —le preguntó una chica de pelo largo y rubio mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules.

¿A donde iba? Quería seguir a Swan. Hacía mucho que no le hablaba y mucho menos la insultaba. La quería tener en sus brazos y observar esa cara angelical, en la que no se reflejaba el dolor que escondía mientras estaba despierta. Le gustaba la becada empollona, de eso si estaba seguro, pero no quería correr el riesgo de enamorase de ella; eso seria demasiado emocional para él.

—Voy a dormir, Tanya; estoy cansado —explicó escuetamente.

Le dio un beso fugaz y caminó por las mesa. Su vista vagueo por la mesa de los becados y se topó con la de Newton, que lo taladraba con la mirada. Edward lo ignoró y salió del comedor rápidamente. Subió las escaleras, y cambió de idea en el último momento; se iría a su habitación, dentro de la gran torre que les habían asignado para que trabajasen juntos en el baile, lejos de todo el tumulto de gente. Tal vez no se encontraría con ella y sus problemas terminaría por ese día. Pero sabía que eso no era cierto y entró esperando verla muy en el fondo.

Claro que al ver una cabellera castaña descansar sobre el sillón, sus esperanzas de  
no encontrarse con ella desaparecieron.

—Al fin llegas —escuchó que le decía ella.

—¿Por que? ¿Me esperabas?

Bella lanzó un bufido por el tono ególatra de él pero ignoró su insinuación.

—Algo así —afirmó—. Ya tengo parte de la decoración del baile preparado; no me quiero pasar todo el fin de semana ocupada en eso —tomó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y, se arrodillo en el piso, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa que estaba en medio del salón, rodeada de mullidos sillones.

Quitó el tapón azul que tapaba el bolígrafo y abrió el cuaderno, escribiendo con letra desigual la palabra "Baile" como título. Después, lo acercó al papel y empezó a escribir pequeños garabatos en forma de lista. Edward se sentó en frente.

—Mira, podemos hacer que caigan confeti del techo cuando se presenten los distintos colegios. Había pensado al principio en globos pero eso sería un incordio a la hora de bailar y caminar entre ellos —le explicó escribiendo sus ideas en la hoja— Podemos tratar de hacer que cambien de color las luces dependiendo del tipo de música, poniéndola más tenue cuando la música sea suave y más colorida cuando sea rápida. No lo sé… Se puede encargar un par de focos con alguien que los mueva.

Edward la miraba fijamente. Trataba de asimilar cada movimiento que hacía; como escribía y como se mordía el labio de manera afanosa. Trataba de recordar su aroma. Todo en ella le parecía fascinante y atrayente, al mismo tiempo que aterrador por ser una insulsa becada empollona.

—Esa es mi idea de iluminación. El resto no lo he pensado mucho ya que creí que tú podrías tener alguna idea, ¿Que opinas? —Edward volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido mucha información de la que la castaña estaba contándole y que la lista de ideas ocupaba casi una hoja entera.

—Sí, está bien, ¿Has terminado? —preguntó; Bella sintió.

—Bien, creo que deberíamos ponerlo en el tablón de anuncios de la entrada principal —opinó el chico—. La gente estaba entusiasmada, sobretodo las chicas.

—Si, ¿Como serian?

Edward se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Cogió el cuaderno y el bolígrafo de Bella, rozando con los dedos su mano. Una corriente los atravesó y ambos se estremecieron pero no lo dejaron ver.

—Algo que sea grande; uno de esos carteles con colores vivos y llamativos —sonrió de lado—. Conozco a gente que los haría encantado en el club de arte.

—¿Y cual sería es eslogan entonces? —Edward empezó a escribir rápidamente todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza.

—¿Por que saliste enojada del comedor, Swan? —siguió escribiendo, tratando de demostrar que no le importaba tanto le porqué.

Bella frunció el ceño, ¿Lo había notado? ¡Increíble! Ni siquiera Mike o Alice se habían dado cuenta. Ni Jasper que era muy empático.

—No estaba enojada, sólo quería dormir —mintió, tratando de que sonase de la forma más natural.

Sabía que esa no era esa la razón pero no pensaba decírselo a él. No podía seguir tan cerca de él; la enfermaba. No podía ver esos labios por que los necesitaba.

—Sí que lo estabas —insistió Edward—. Además, de repente perdiste el apetito.

—Ya había comido suficiente y estaba llena- exclamó. "Ya basta de preguntas"

—Eso no es cierto, tu plato estaba intacto —rebatió. Dejó el bolígrafo encima de la mesa y encaró a la chica.

—¡Es cierto! Perdí el apetito, ya basta, ¿Quieres? —enfadada y apunto de ponerse a llorar de coraje, se fue a levantar pero Edward la agarró de sus manos y la agachó acercándola a él.

—¿O será que no te gustó el hecho de que había alguien a mi lado? —murmuró engreídamente.

—No me importa quien esté a tu lado —susurró Bella con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

—¿Estás segura? —Edward la agarró por su mentón y se acercó a su cara.

Era un impulso, algo no premeditado, peor no pudo ni quiso evitarlo. Edward rozó sus labios con los suyos y sitio la tibieza de ellos en su piel. Bella cerró los ojos y un leve mareo se apoderó de su cabeza. Pero antes de darles tiempo a hacer nada más, una voz se escuchó a través e la puerta de su sala común, junto con unos insistentes toques de nudillos.

—Bella, amor ¿Estás ahí dentro?

* * *

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	5. Chapter 5

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo V. Sentimientos**

Bella abrió los ojos asustada y se levantó de un salto, alejándose de Edward en el proceso.

—¡Sí, Mike! ¡Ahora te abro! —todavía sin aliento, corrió hacia la puerta y abrió, encontrándose con su novio, que esperaba paciente a que ella le dejase pasar.

—Hola.

—Lo dejaste en la mesa —le dijo Mike alzando un brazo y dándole un libro.

—Gracias —Bella le agradeció con un pequeño beso en la boca y después se aparató, dejándole espacio para que pudiera ingresar en la estancia—. Entra.

Edward, que hasta el momento había permanecido sentado en el mismo sitio donde minutos antes había besado a la castaña, se levantó gracilmente con el pergamino en la mano

—Me voy a dormir —dijo bruscamente, enfadado por la interrupción—. Yo idearé la forma de ver como será el anuncio para el baile.

Caminó y entró por una puerta que estaba en la esquina, la cual daba a su dormitorio, cerrándola con un portazo.

Mike se acercó a Bella y la abrazó por detrás, besando su cabeza.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—Lo del baile de navidad, que vienen las escuelas esas —explicó Bella moviéndose para soltarse de su agarre—. Para eso me quería el profesor Banner.

Mike terminó por aflorar su agarre y se sentó en el sillón. Miró a su alrededor; la chimenea estaba encendida, alumbrando las paredes, forradas de los colores de la escuela. En el centro había cuatro sillones; uno de ellos bastante espacioso, y los otros eran para dos personas. En el medio, una mesa de caoba que en ese momento estaba repleta de cuadernos y bolígrafos. El bosque y el lago se veían a través del gran ventanal de la derecha.

—Sabes, este lugar es agradable —opinó Mike— pero le falta algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, curiosa, mirando todo a su alrededor—. A mí me gusta como está.

Mike sonrió ladinamente y se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada.

—Falto yo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un tierno beso. Ella separó sus labios, tratando de profundizar un poco, pero él tenía otra cosa en mente; acortó la distancia y la besó nuevamente, con más fuerza. Sin apartarse, se incorporó, logrando que la chica quedara debajo de él. Por unos segundo, sólo los labios eran participes de la diversión pero Mike quería mas y metió su lengua de golpe en la boca de Bella, tratando de encontrar la suya.

_¡Que asco!_, pensó Bella, _tengo que quitármelo de encima_.

—Mike, detente —pidió.

Pero el chico no la escuchaba y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso furioso. Bella trató de separarse pero Mike tenía mñás fuerza y no parecía darse cuando de que ella quería parar.

—Mike, por favor, ya es tarde, debes irte —le dijo—; si te ven afuera estarás en problemas.

Se separó de ella a regañadientes y se sentó derecho en el sillón. Emitiendo un bufido se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo —masculló— que duermas bien.

Se inclinó, besando su frente, y Bella cerró los ojos al contacto. El chico se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el retrato.

Bella se dejó reposar completamente en el sofá y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió una leve punzada de culpa; sabía que de alguna forma u otra lo estaba hiriendo pero no era capaz de dar el siguiente paso.

Faltaban un par de días para las vacaciones de invierno y el baile era le tema que más se comentaba por doquier. Daba igual a donde se fuera, los cuchicheos sobre vestidos, parejas y los colegios que iban a ir estaban a la orden del día.

Después del incidente de la sala, Edward había vuelto a su aspecto frió y macabra de antes. Mike, por su parte, actuaba de una forma extraña y Bella no encontraba razón lógica que los explicara. Un día antes del baile, decidió que tenía que solucionarlo y se dispuso a hablarlo con él, así que, aprovechando que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor engullendo gachas, lo llamó.

—Mike, ¿Que te ocurre? —le preguntó dejando a un lado su desayuno—. ¿Por qué estás tan extraño?

—No me ocurre nada —Mike levantó un segundo la mirada de su bol para contestar y después volvió a lo suyo—, sólo estoy un poco cansado; eso es todo.

—Mike, llevas toda la semana un poco cansado ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Sin contestar, Mike se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo de comedor. Iba a subir las escaleras pero Bella se adelantó y lo tomó por le brazo. Lo arrastró, a duras penas, hacia un pasillo y allí se plantó en frente de él. El lugar estaba vacío y por una parte se preguntaba a donde habían ido todos, pero lo prefirió así; no quería espectadores para su pelea.

—Mike, somos una pareja y creo que debemos tenernos confianza —rogó—. Por favor, háblame.

Mike en respuesta, la sujetó de la cintura y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Es que extraño tus labios. Casi no me besas y… —dispuesta a cortar ese lío, Bella se acercó, posó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas y lo besó.

La lengua de Mike se abrió paso con rapidez en su boca, entrando y jugando con la de ella. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Bella necesitó aire y puso su mano entre sus labios logrando que se separaran.

—Mike, sabes que te quiero. Si no te beso es por la falta de costumbre —le explicó con voz baja—. Lo lamento.

Bella se apartó y le tiró un beso mientras salía directa hacia su habitación. Nada más llegar, se dejó caer en el sillón soltando un suspiro. Miró el reloj; eran las nueve y treinta de la noche y no sentía sueño. Aun era temprano así que buscó un libro y empezó a leerlo.

Edward caminaba por el pasillo de forma despistada. Una persona rondaba por su cabeza desde hacía días. _¿Por que no logro alejarla de mi cabeza? Edward, vamos, ella es sólo un capricho y mientras más te alejas más la deseas._ Se sorprendió al llegar al retrato pues estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Caminó lentamente hacia el sillón y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

Bella estaba tumbada boca arriba y la falda se le había subido un poco, dejando a la vista parte de sus piernas. La corbata descansaba sobre la mesa y tenia los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, haciendo que parte de su pecho y el comienzo de su escote se mostrase tímidamente. Un libro descansaba en su regazo, sostenido débilmente por sus manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente.

Edward se acercó silenciosamente de modo que sólo un par centímetros lo alejaran de ella. Tomó la falda y la bajó un poco haciendo que Bella abriese los ojos sobresaltada. Un gritito luchó por salir de su garganta al darse cuenta de que tenía al chico tan cerca. Lo empujó un poco por los hombros y se sentó rápidamente, arreglando su falda.

—¿Qué hacías? —Edward alzó una ceja, divertido, y se sentó a su lado.

—Te bajaba la falda. ¿Te has convertido en exhibicionista? —esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Bella bombease con fuerza.

_Por Dios, ¡Que sexy!_ Bella se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos.

—¡Claro que no! Es sólo que estaba cansada, estaba sola y… bueno, no le prestaba atención a mi falda.

Edward se recostó en el mueble y se quitó la corbata.

—No te preocupes por mi, ignora mi presencia —sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Bella lo examinó cuidadosamente. ¿Por qué no sentía esos retortijones en el estómago cuando estaba con Mike? ¿Por qué Edward lograba ponerla nerviosa? Y lo más preocupante, ¿Por qué sentía unas fuertes ganas de volver a sentir el calor de sus labios acariciando los suyos?

—¿En que piensas? —la voz de Edward la sorprendió pero cuando lo miró, seguía con los ojos aún cerrados.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—En nada —Se recostó y cerró los ojos.

¿Por que se sentía así, cuál era la diferencia?

Edward se lazó y se acercó lentamente a ella. Fascinado por la visión de esa sensual boca, levantó su mano y con el dedo índice delineó los labios la chica. Bella abrió lo ojos, sorprendida, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia.

Al contrario, le agradaba ese contracto.

* * *

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	6. Chapter 6

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Porque somos algo más**

Edward dejó de delinear su boca y lo sustituyó por sus labios, rozándolos suavemente. Bella se estremeció con ese contacto pero no se apartó; adoraba que hiciera eso. Él la besó lentamente y ella se quedó sin aire mientras las mariposas en su estómago hacían acto de presencia.

Edward tomó la cara de Bella entre sus manos y la acercó más. Necesitaba esos labios; necesitaba más. Puso su mano detrás de la nuca de la castaña y presionó, metiendo lentamente su lengua en la boca de ella. Bella se sorprendió pero le gustó; era totalmente diferente a hacerlo con Mike, era cálido y sencillo.

Ella se separó y lo empujó un poco, sólo lo suficiente como para que Edward se quedara completamente sentado. Se levantó y se sentó a horcadas de él. Edward se sorprendió pero Bella no le dio tiempo a más ya que lo besó de manera salvaje.

Hundía sus manos en su sedoso pelo mientras los dientes del chico tironeaban de sus labios y ladeaba el rostro enterrándose en su boca. Finalmente, se separaron en busca de aire.

Se miraron a los ojos y Bella pensó que podría vivir en esos ojos verdes; no estaban tan fríos como siempre, estaban llenos de deseo y desesperación.

Edward sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa que la derretía. Puso una mano en la espalda de Bella e hizo que se acercara más. Besó su cuello, logrando que la chica ahogara un pequeño gemido que hizo que se sonrojase. Sonrió, muy pagado a sí mismo.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó su conciencia—.¡Tienes novio!

_Lo sé, ¡Pero es imposible parar_!, se dijo mentalmente_, ¡Por Dios! Conoce mis puntos débiles, ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_—_Detente —le ordenó.

_No quiero._

—Mike no se merece eso, Bella —insistió su conciencia—. ¡Vamos! Por primera vez en tu vida hazme caso.

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Tenía razón, él no se merecía eso. Pero los besos de Edward la volvían loca. En ese momento Edward estaba metiendo sus manos por su falda y apretaba su trasero con malicia mientras su boca se dirigía al escote de la camisa del uniforme. Bella lanzó otro gemido.

—¿Edward, que haces? —la conciencia de Edward entró en el juego.

_No lo sé_, se contestó, _sólo sé que me gusta. Mucho_.

—Va contra tus principios —le recordó.

_¡Por Dios! La deseo con todo mi ser,_ pensó, _y el simple hecho de que esté con ese Ken de pacotilla hace que me hierva la sangre._

—Edward, te vas a enamorar.

_Eso jamás._

—Ya lo veremos.

Bella se separó de Edward y lo miró a los ojos. No podía; ella estaba con Mike, no debía. Pero en ese momento no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia él. Se estaba dejando llevar y si no paraba en ese instante ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Se separó del todo y se levantó de su regazo empezando a caminar por la sala. Edward la miraba confundido; ¿Qué había ocurrido?

—Edward, esto no está bien —murmuró nerviosa mientras trataba de acomodarse la ropa.

Lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido al verlo tan sexy. ¡Por Dios! ¿Porque tenía que ser tan... ¡él!

Edward se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la castaña. Bella miró sus labios, se veían tan apetecibles... Se humedeció los propios y se mordió el inferior sin darse cuenta siquiera. Si él se le acercaba mucho dudaba poder controlar el impulso.

Edward miró el efecto que le ocasionaba al acercarse y sonrió; los ojos de Bella expresaban deseo y necesidad, y supo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Edward llevaba tiempo tratando de mejorar su relación con Tanya pero cada vez se hacía más difícil, sobretodo teniendo a Bella cerca. _Al demonio_.

Se acerco más.

—Lo sé —aseguró—, pero dudo que podamos hacer algo al respecto.

La tomó por la cintura y la acercó. Su respiración era nerviosa y el corazón se le aceleraba. Se dio cuenta de que ella era la única capaz de lograr ese efecto. Volvió a rozar los labios de la castaña.

Las piernas de Bella se debilitaron más aún y el aire volvió a abandonar sus pulmones. _No puedo, no a Mike_, se decía, _pero es que..._

Se alejo de él y bajó la vista, avergonzada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, corrió hacia su cuarto y entró poniendo el cerrojo interior. Se echó a la cama y sollozó.

—No —negó, tratando de convencerse a sí misma—, a Mike no.

Sentía que sus ojos se empañaban pero no quería llorar. ¿Por que se sentía así con Edward? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse cuando lo tenía cerca? ¿Por qué cada caricia que él le proporcionaba hacía que su piel se erizase? ¿Por qué sentía que lo necesitaba tanto? ¿Por qué odiaba cada vez que él no le hablaba? Demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Edward enfurecía. Le dio un puñetazo al sofá, ¿Por qué se arriesgaba? ¡Era imbécil! Nunca tenía que haberla besado.

—Alice, ¿Puedes ayudarme a subir el broche del vestido? —le pidió Bella a su amiga.

La morena se acercó y le subió la cremallera del vestido. Bella se observó en el espejo. El vestido era de un color azul intenso, con pequeños brillantitos por donde quier. Era largo, de tirantes y con volantes al final, haciendo que pareciese estar hecho en capas. Examinó sus zapatos; eran de tacón de aguja, cruzados en la parte de delante y con un fino pero resiste hilo que sujetaba el talón.

Se retocó por última vez el peinado; se había decidido por llevarlo natural. No quería hacerse ningún tipo de arreglo, así que reafirmó sus rizos y se hizo un moño nada prieta con pelo suelto cayendo en cascada. Tomó la melena y la pasó por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Su maquillaje estaba perfecto, un poco de sombra azulen los ojos y sus labios con un labial color rosa y brillantina, logrando que resaltaran más.

—Perfecto —susurró para ella misma para después girarse hacia su amiga—. Alice, tu vestido es fabuloso.

Sorprendentemente Alice se sonrojó por el cumplido. El vestido era de un color verde botella que resaltaba el cabello azabache de su amiga. Se le pegaba al cuerpo estupendamente y los finos tirantes realzaban sus hombros medio descubiertos. Era largo, más que el de Bella, tanto que rozaba el piso. Su cabello, normalmente liso, estaba ondulado, dándole un aspecto salvaje y sensual.

—Bueno —habló Alice una vez que se miraron en el espejo, cerciorándose de si estaban perfectas—, vamos, que se hace tarde y tienes que darles la bienvenida a los otros colegios.

Bella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Desde el incidente de la sala, no había hablado con Cullen apenas, sólo en casos muy forzados como la forma de arreglar la fiesta, pero al terminar, se escapaba rápidamente y se refugiaba con Mike. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Le decía a su novio a diario que lo quería, pero era más para convencerse a sí misma de que no le gustaba Edward. Aún así, cada vez se confundía más, y lo mantenía oculto en sus pensamientos.

—¡No aguanto! —exclamó, nerviosa, y se tiró encima de la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó Alice y ella la miró.

—Prométeme que no te enojarás —Alice se sentó a su lado y Bella respiró hondo.

—No me voy a enojar, ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó intentando entender a su amiga.

—No sé si mis sentimientos hacia Mike son los mismos —confesó de golpe—. Sé que es tu mejor amigo pero no sé. Estoy hecha un mar de dudas.

Escondió su cara entre sus manos y sollozó. Alice le pasó la mano por la espalda, reconfortándola y dándole a entender que no estaba enfadada.

—No te preocupes habláremos después de del baile —sonrió para infundirle ánimos—. ¿Qué opinas?

Bella sonrió y asintió.

—Vamos —Alice tomó a Bella por el brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

Bajaron a la sala común; ella había preferido vestirse ahí, en la habitación compartida de Alice en vez de en su torre, era más cómodo.

Mike apareció en su punto de mira; sonreía al comienzo de la escalera. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Bella y él le ofreció su brazo para salir de la sala.

—Mike, tengo que ir a recibir a los invitados —le dijo al llegar a la entrada del salón comedor.

Él sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios y se alejó. Bella bajó las últimas escaleras y vio a Edward al lado de la puerta de entrada. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió las mariposas en el estómago mientras se acercaba y se ponía a su lado.

—Hola —saludó ella

—Hola —respondió él pero ni siquiera la miró.

Se quedaron en silencio, el uno junto al otro, mientras la gente se dirigía al comedor donde la fiesta estaba preparada. In silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Llevaban un buen rato esperando y Bella estaba empezando a desesperarse.

—¿A que hora llegan? —y justo en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y entraron los visitantes.

Edward y Bella les dieron la bienvenida y les indicaron, educadamente, donde estaba cada cosa. Cuando por fin terminaron, empezaron a cerciorarse de que todo estuviese en su punto.

—Swan —la llamó Edward—, ¿Estás segura de que esa banda vendrá? Es famosa.

—Sí, estoy segura —aseguró—, al terminar la fiesta hablaré con ellos y estoy segura de que conseguiré que nos hagan rebaja. No te preocupes.

Bella lo miró unos segundos y fue a atender a los invitados.

—¿Hacernos rebaja? —Edward sonrió, arqueando una ceja ante la idea de la castaña.

Después, siguió con su trabajo.

—¡Estoy cansada! —exclamó Bella dejándose caer sobre una silla al lado de sus amigos.

—Es una banda famosa de esas de cobrar un pastón, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper.

Bella sonrió nerviosamente y se llevó los dedos a los labios en forma de silencio. Jasper asintió, dándose cuenta de que Bella debía de tener alguna idea para pagarlo.

—Alice, ¿Quieres bailar? —ofreció el rubio.

La chica se levantó y tomó la mano de su novio para encaminarse hacia la pista de baile donde empezaba una canción lenta.

—¡Mike, vamos a bailar! —dijo Bella entusiasmada mientras se levantaba del asiento y tomaba las manos de su novio.

—¿No estabas cansada? —Bella le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Por favor —Mike bufó, todos sabían que él odiaba bailar.

Aún así, se levantó siguiendo a Bella.

—Vamos —dijo Mike.

Llegaron a la pista de baile y Bella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mike. Él a su vez, puso las suyas en la pequeña cintura de la chica y empezaron a bailar al compás de la música.

Bella miró a las personas que tenía alrededor; parecía que pasaban un buen rato. Sonrió para sus adentros, la fiesta había quedado genial.

Pero al girar al otro lado su ánimo decayó. Se topó con unos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. Pero no fue eso lo que la deprimió; al bajar la mirada, vio como Tanya estaba recostada en el pecho de Edward.

Sintió como empezaba a enfadarse. _Bella, por favor, vamos, ¿A ti que te importa que la estúpida esa esté recostada en su pecho?,_ se dijo, _además, Mike es mejor_. Sonrió, pero sabía que eso no era cierto, _Y lo quiero_, pero esas palabras en su mente se escucharon mas falsas todavía.

Cerró los ojos; quería alejar ese sentimiento, la estaba llevando a un borde del avismo y no deseaba eso, no podía seguir. Empezó a sentir una tristeza muy fuerte a sus adentros. _¿Por que?_ Abrió los ojos y vio los ojos de Edward clavados en ella. Sintió las mariposas invadiéndola de nuevo. _¿Como logras eso?_

Pero por más que trataba de alejarse de él, más sentía que quería estar a su lado. Estaba empezando a restarle importancia su relación con Mike. Quería volver a probar el sabor de esos labios que t3enía grabado en el cerebro y hundir sus dedos en ese cabello cobrizo que tan suave le había parecido. Quería volver a tocar su cuerpo.

_¿Por qué no puedo quererte, Mike?_, se preguntó, _¿Por qué estoy confundida con lo que siento_? _¿Por qué creí tenerlo todo cuando por fin me aceptaste y ahora darme cuenta de que me falta algo? ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de Edward?_

Se separó de Mike sintiendo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Bajó su mirada y salió del comedor a toda prisa. Empezó a correr por el pasillo sin un destino concreto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Quería llorar, pero no podía; no quería mostrar debilidad.

Llegó a su torre y se quitó los zapatos de golpe. Se despeinó un rizo rebelde que cayó sobre su cara y sollozó. Miró hacia la derecha y vio el balcón de la sala. Decidida, caminó hacía allí y se asomó al vacío. Miró la noche y suspiró. El frió se le colaba en los huesos pero prácticamente no lo sentía. Se subió nuevamente en la barandilla, como la otra vez y empezó a caminar por la orilla. No era el mismo balcón pero le servía para lo mismo. No quería tirarse, simplemente quería despejar su mente.

Edward se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la castaña. Observó como salía corriendo de la sala y no pudo evitar seguirla. Se desprendió de Tanya y salió del salón de la forma más sigilosa que pudo. Caminó por los pasillos, pero no la encontraba. Se recostó en una pared_. ¿Donde puedes estar, Bella?_

—No planearás... —su respiración se agitó al pensar en las posibilidades. ¿Qué tal si...?

_No puede ser, no tiene razones para hacerlo. Pero..._

Empezó a correr en dirección a la torre; había una gran posibilidad de que estuviera ahí. Pero, ¿Y si no llegaba a tiempo?

Llegó a la sala y su mirada fue instintivamente al balcón de la sala. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Bella estaba caminando por la orilla, muy cerca de caer al vacío. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó, se quitó los zapatos y se puso atrás de la castaña.

—¿Por qué no logro sacarte de mi mente? —preguntó ella en un suspiro.

Miró hacia delante, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos. Se sentía libre. Sentía que podía volar.

Edward se subió a la barandilla sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Sintió el frió aire de invierno pasar por su cara y un escalofrió subió por su espinal dorsal al mirar hacia abajo apenas un segundo.

Miró a Bella a su lado; estaba hermosa. Su cabello se movía violentamente debido a la fuerte corriente de aire que pasaba por el balcón y sus ojos brillaban melancólicamente.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, tomó la mano de Bella y la apretó. Cerró los ojos; si ella se lanzaba, él se lanzaría con ella.

Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su mano temblaba contra la del chico. Sonrió; le agradaba su compañía.

—Veo que te ha gustado el lugar —murmuró Bella.

Edward abrió los ojos y la contempló.

—Sí, se está cómodo —contestó con una media sonrisa—; ya veo por que te gusta.

Ella respondió a la sonrisa. Soltó su mano y se bajó de la barandilla. Edward la imitó, se sentó en el piso y palmeó el sitio de a su lado, instándola a hacer lo mismo. Bella aceptó.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer? —preguntó Bella, curiosa. Edward bajó la mirada.

—Pues nada; quería saber como se sentía estar ahí arriba —mentía, además de que en realidad ya había experimentado hace ya un tiempo como se sentía el viento acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo estando a punto de lanzarse; ese día sintió que la sensación fue maravillosa—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías? No estarías pensando de nuevo en saltar, ¿No?

—No, sólo me sentí muy congestionada de pensamientos y vine a liberarme de ellos —confesó.

—¿Y cuales eran esos pensamientos? —Bella se sonrojó; no podía decirle que había empezado a pensar que lo quería, que estaba enamorada de él.

—No sé si mis sentimientos hacia Mike son los mismos que la otra vez que nos encontramos en un balcón —murmuró.

En un movimiento inesperado para ambos, se acercó a Edward y se recostó en sus piernas.

—Edward, ¿Por qué no estabas a la mañana ese día cuando desperté? —Edward empezó a pasarle la mano por el pelo, deleitándose con la sensación de los mechones de pelo castaños pasando entre sus dedos.

—Creí que te hubiera sorprendido verme ahí cuando te levantases —contestó sabiendo que eso no era verdad.

Bella dejó salir un suspiro.

—Ojala pudiera quedarme aquí para siempre —levantó la mirada y se topó con el rostro serio y concentrado de Edward.

Se levantó y se apoyó en sus rodillas quedando cara a cara con él. Miró sus labios y se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Al mismo tiempo, se acercaron lentamente hasta que estaban a unos poco centímetros se ellos.

* * *

_Audio: Algo más-La quinta estación_

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	7. Chapter 7

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo VII. Fin de la fiesta**

—Bella, amor, aquí estás —Mike entró a la estancia yendo directamente hacia ella.

Bella se separó a regañadientes de Edward y se levantó. Al ver el semblante dudoso de su novio, sonrió amigablemente.

—Hola —lo saludó con voz suave.

Mike le dirigió una mirada de odio a Edward y éste le respondió con una de asco. Edward tomó sus zapatos y salió de la sala rápidamente y sin decir una palabra.

—Bella, cariño, ¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó con un pequeño deje de preocupación—. Has salido de la fiesta corriendo.

Ella lo miró y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, resbalando por su mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasa, pequeña? —Mike limpió la lágrima con su pulgar y la abrazó—. ¿Qué te ha hecho Cullen? Porque si te ha hecho algo te juro que voy a matarlo.

—No me ha hecho nada, Mike —se apresuró a negar—. Me quiero ir a dormir; estoy cansada.

Se alejó de él y salió del balcón para correr; quería llorar, alejar todo de su mente.

¿_Por que me haces esto?,_ pensó.

Se metió en un aula vacía y cerró la puerta dejándose caer sentada con la espalda apoyada en ella. Esperó pacientemente hasta que escuchó como Mike pasaba de largo murmurando y sólo entonces salió para volver a su torre. Parecía estúpido, pero sabía que si se hubiera quedado, Mike no se hubiera ido hasta que le contase lo ocurrido, y era algo que no pensaba hacer.

Llegó a la torre y entró mientras otra lágrima empezaba a emerger de sus ojos. Se sorprendió al ver a Edward sentado en el sofá y más ver como se levanta.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó tremendamente preocupado.

Bella lo ignoró y corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación pero Edward fue más rápido y la agarró por el brazo. Tiró de ella y la volteó para encararla.

—¿Qué te pasa? —ella bajó la mirada y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Las lágrimas. Él tomó su mentón y la forzó a que lo mirase a los ojos—. Bella…

Ella empezó a sentir rabia. ¿Por qué estuvo ahí cuando se fue a tirar por le balcón? ¿Por qué siempre estaba cuando necesitaba a alguien? ¿Por qué lo quería tanto? Pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba por hacerla sentir así; ella quería estar en paz.

—Te odio —murmuró; se alejó y limpió su cara con el dorso de palma—. ¡Te Odio, Cullen! ¡Te odio con todo mi ser!

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Edward sin comprender.

—¡TE ODIO! —gritó.

Entró a la habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Llorando, se dejó deslizar por la puerta y empezó a temblar.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio —empezó a murmurar mientras más lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Después de un par de horas se tranquilizó. Se levantó del suelo y se cambió el vestido por un camisón. Otra lágrima rodó su cara. Melancólica, se puso a mirar la vista por la ventana.

Edward entró a la habitación de la castaña y vio como ella estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta La cerró lentamente y caminó hacia ella. No sabía porque estaba ahí pero las palabras de la castaña lo habían herido. Se subió encima de la cama y se puso detrás de ella. Se acercó al cuello de Bella y respiró su aroma mientras acariciaba las ebras chocolate de su pelo.

—¿Cómo logras eso? —preguntó Bella haciendo que Edward se detuviese.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó retomando su movimiento.

—Ponerme nerviosa y hacerme sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando estoy junto a ti —Bella se dio la vuelta y lo encaró, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros.

—No lo sé —admitió encogiéndose de hombros— pero tú haces lo mismo.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Edward acarició su cara suavemente. Bella lo miró; tenía el smoking negro todavía puesto pero no tenía la corbata y tampoco los zapatos.

—¿Por que me odias? —preguntó Edward en voz baja y algo rota.

—Por hacerme sentir lo que siento —contestó ella.

Edward la miró intensamente durante unos segundos y después se acercó y la beso. La recostó contra la cama y se apoyó en las manos para no aplastarla.

—Edward, no puedo... —murmuró Bella.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió él.

—Estoy con Mike —argumentó pero a Edward no parecía importarle ese hecho.

Le besó el cuello, mordió y succionó dejado una marca; marcándola como suya.

—Olvídate de el —rogó—, que ahora seamos solo tu y yo —Edward besó sus labios y paso su mano por su muslo—. Olvídate de todo... —le susurro al oído—, de todo el mundo.

Bella contempló sus ojos verdes y lo supo; no podía negarse. Por eso, empezó a desabotonar la camisa del cobrizoo, dándole a entender que se daba por vencida.

Edward sonrió, le retiró el camisón, y observó sus pechos. Se hizo camino por su escote, masajeando uno de sus senos, deleitándose con su suave tacto.

Bella le quitó la camisa desabrochando los botones con tanta ansia que un par de ellos saltaron. Edward rió, encantado con las ganas de Bella. Pero ella no le dio tregua, sino que soltó el cinturón y desabotonó su pantalón, tirando de él hacia abajo. Edward se lo quitó cuando vio que ella no podía y se quedó en bóxer. Ella acarició su pecho y sus brazos, tan bien formados, y paso un dedo por su abdomen trazando los seis fuertes y bien formados cuadraditos. Edward jadeó y ese fue el momento de Bella sonreír. Con fuerzas renovadas, se puso encima de el y lo besó el cuello, empezando a bajar por su pecho y luego el abdomen.

Edward creía estar a punto de explotar, y, queriendo prolongar más el momento, la atrajo a su boca besándola mientras los hacía girar para posicionarse encima de ella. Besó sus labios, luego su cuello, bajó y terminó en su vientre. Retiró la única pieza de ropa que cubría el cuerpo de Bella la observó detalladamente. Sonriendo, se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

—Eres hermosa... —dijo en un susurro y Bella sonrió sonrojada.

Bella le quitó el bóxer dejándolo completamente desnudo y lo contempló. Después, le dio beso y enrolló sus piernas en la cintura del chico. Sin apartar su mirada esmeralda de la achocolatada de ella, Edward se posicionó en su entrada y la fue penetrando lentamente.

Bella sintió un fuerte dolor y un quejido se escapó de sus labios. Edward se retiró y la besó mientras volvía a entrar con cuidado. El dolor fue menos intenso y poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Poco a poco, Edward aumentó la velocidad. Ella arqueó la espalda, y lanzó un gemido. Pasó sus dedos por el costado del tórax de Edward haciendo el menor contacto posible, hasta que no pudo más y llego al clímax al mismo tiempo que él.

Bella quedó flácida y agitada y poco a poco se fue relajando. Cuando los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron, Edward se recostó a su lado, tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Eres mía —murmuró Edward posesivamente.

—Sí, soy tuya —asintió Bella y por primera vez se sintió dueña ella también— pero tú eres mío.

Dicho eso, le dio un beso en los labios y se acostó mirando por la ventana. Edward se le acercó y pasó su mano por la cintura de ella, colocándola en su vientre y pegándola a su torso. Se recostó en su hombro y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Edward no supo cuanto había dormido cuando abrió los ojos. Vio como la sábana se había corrido por la espalda de Bella, dejándola desnuda a su vista. Sin poder contenerse, pasó un dedo por toda la curvatura de ella, delineándola suavemente.

—Estás corriendo un gran riesgo, Edward —le recriminó su conciencia—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

_No lo sé_, murmuro.

Salió de la cama, se vistió y abandonó la habitación. _Eso fue un error_, se dijo, _¿Como pude haber llegado tan lejos?_

—¿Por qué me descontrolas? —se preguntó en voz alta.

En la habitación, Bella despertaba de su profundo sueño. Bostezó y se estiró.

—Edward —murmuró al recordar la noche pasada.

Casi temerosa, pasó la mano por a lado en las sábanas pero se encontró con que no había nadie. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 8:00.

Tengo que despedirme de Mike, se dijo, recordando que ese día empezaban las vacaciones y su novio iría con su familia mientras ella e quedaba a pasarlas en la escuela. Se levantó de la cama y se entró al baño. No pudo evitar suspirar al ver su rostro ante el espejo y recordar la noche pasada.

_Dios, he perdido el control_, pensó.

Entró a la ducha y dejó que cada gota mojara su cuerpo. Se frotó fuertemente, como si con eso pudiese solucionar el problema en el que se había metido.

_¿Ahora que voy a hacer?,_ se preguntó, desesperada,_ si Mike se entera, no querrá hablar conmigo nunca más. _

Terminó de ducharse, se vistió apresuradamente y fue a la sala de su torre; se la encontró vacía. Salió de allí y empezó a caminar sin saber a donde se dirigía. No podía mirar a Mike a la cara; se moriría de la vergüenza.

Bajó al comedor y se sentó en su mesa. Agradeció que no hubiera mucha gente a esa hora; no le apetecía tener que lidiar con nadie. Tomó una taza de zumo de naranja y la sostuvo entre sus manos, sin ganas de tomar nada.

Miró la mesa de los rebeldes y vio que estaba casi vacía pero estaba la persona que le interesaba. Edward miraba su plato y movía el tenedor en círculos. Un mechón de cabello cobre descansaba en su frente y tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Bella dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa y la escondió entre sus brazos.

_Bella, ¿Como has podido hacerlo?,_ se reprochó, _bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás_.

Se levantó de la mesa, salió del comedor y caminó por los pasillos. No sabía donde se dirigía, su sendero era impredecible; podía ir a la sala de su grupo pero no quería ver a nadie; podía ir a la biblioteca pero estaba harta de estar entre libros.

—Nunca estás cuando me despierto —murmuró para sí misma con melancolía—. Tengo que hablar con Edward sobre lo que pasó —se dijo—. Lo haré cuando Mike se vaya.

No estaría mal, para ella fue un error, pero fue el mejor error que ella jamás allá había cometido. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

Edward salio del comedor y fue a la sala común de su grupo. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a al dormitorio de las chicas. Sigilosamente, se acercó a la cama del fondo y observó a su ocupante. Tanya yacía completamente dormida ahí. La miró y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de ello; no sentía lo mismo, era totalmente diferente. Le pasó la mano por su largo cabello rubio y ella se movió, abriendo los ojos adormecida.

—Hola —saludó Edward. Tanya se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

—Que extraño que estés aquí —se puso de pies y salió de la cama—. Voy al baño; espera un segundo.

Caminó hasta una segunda puerta a la derecha y entró. A los cinco minutos salió, se acercó a Edward y lo tomó por la mano.

—Vamos afuera —le indicó—; éstas chicas aun duermen.

Edward obedeció y siguió a Tanya por las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común. Una vez allí, se sentaron en un gran sofá y se quedaron callados hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

—¿Donde te fuiste anoche? —preguntó—. Me dejaste plantada en la fiesta.

—Me fui por ahí a dar una vuelta —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Me sentía sofocado.

—Pero al menos debiste haberme dicho —Tanya lo miró fijamente y su semblante se volvió serio—. Fuiste atrás Swan, ¿verdad?

Edward la examinó unos segundos, tras los cuales suspiró profundamente.

—Tanya, ya te he dicho que fui a tomar aire-

—Entonces, ¿Por qué escuché a Newton decir que estabas con ella en vuestra torre? —respiró hondo y siguió—. Edward, fuiste tú el que quiso reafirmar la relación.

Edward cerró la mano en un puño, enfadado.

—Te he dicho estaba tomando aire.

—¡Pues no te creo ni un poco! —exclamo Tanya colérica—. ¡Me da igual lo que hagas contigo pero no voy a permitir que me pongas los cuernos con una sucia empollona.

Edward se levantó apretando tan fuerte su puó que sintió las uñas clavarse en la piel.

—Cree lo que quieras, Denali —gruñó—. Pero tienes razón; tal vez lo de restablecer nuestra relación fue una mala idea.

—Edward, yo...

—¿Sabes que, Tanya? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Me largo.

Sin esperar respuesta salio por la puerta dando un portazo. Escuchó como Tanya gritaba peor lo ignoró. Tan rápido como pudo, llegó a su torre compartida. Echando chispas, vio un jarrón que estaba cerca y lo tiró contra la pared maldiciendo en voz alta.

—¡MIERDA!

Bella se levantó del suelo donde se había sentado a descansar y fue a la sala común donde sus amigos debían estar ultimando los detalles de sus viajes a casa. Nada más entrar, vio a Mike sentado cerca de la ventana mirando por ella. Se le acercó suavemente sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Hola —saludó en bajo.

—Hola —Mike abrió los brazos y ella se le acercó, recostándose en el pecho del rubio, dejando que la abrazase.

—Lamento lo de ayer —se disculpó—; es que estaba estresada y...

Su mirada se perdió por la ventana; todo estaba cubierto de blanco, había nevado.

—No importa —le disculpó él—. ¿Te quedas para navidad?

Bella asintió.

—Te escribiré y trataré de mandarte todos los besos posibles a través de las cartas —prometió y río.

Bella se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

—Bella, ¿Aún me quieres? —Bella se separó de él, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Claro que te quiero; como a nadie —contestó ella y fingió una sonrisa. Después, trató de cambiar de tema—. ¿Tienes todo preparado?

—Sí, lo preparé ayer por la noche —asintió Mike.

—¿Y Jasper y Alice? —en ese momento, como si la hubieran escuchado, Jasper apareció bajando por las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos. Al verla, sonrió

—Hola, Bella —la saludó amablemente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada —contestó—. Estaba preguntando por ti. ¿Y Alice?

—Está arriba —respondió Jasper—. Ha dicho que terminaba de empacar y salía. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 11: 30 —habló Mike por primera vez desde la llegada de su amigo—, es tarde, tenemos que bajar.

En 20 minutos todas las cosas estabas en la entrada del colegio. Todo el mundo hablaba de sus vacaciones y los que se quedaban se despedían.

—Bella, te escribiremos y te mandaremos todo tipo de golosinas —prometió Alice abrazando a la susodicha—. Hablaremos cuando vuelva —le susurró al oído recordándole la charla pendiente desde el baile.

Bella se separó de su amiga y se acercó a Mike para abrazarlo.

—Adiós —se despidió ella.

—Adiós —respondió.

Le dio un abrazo a Jasper, finalmente, y se apartó del grupo.

—Vamos todos —gritó la profesora de turno.

Bella se alejó y vio como sus amigos desaparecían por la puerta. Salió de la entrada y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Mientras tanto, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo hablaría con Edward? Ella sabía que había sido un error, que se había dejado dejar llevar por sus palabras, su delicadeza y su deseo.

—Tengo que buscar a Edward —se dijo.

Lo buscó en el comedor peor en su mesa de siempre sólo vio a un par de amigos y a Tanya, quien la fulminó con la mirada. Probó en la biblioteca y tampoco estaba. Los pasillos parecían desiertos ahora que los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas pero tampoco había rastro de Edward.

—Tal ves esta en la sala de su grupo —se dijo— pero ahí si que no puedo entrar.

Como último recurso, fue a su torre. Entró rezando porque Edward estuviera ahí y no falló; él estaba en el balcón, mirando por el muro hacia abajo. Caminó hacia él y se dio cuenta de que hacia un frío del demonio fuera.

—¿Como puedes aguantar esta temperatura? —preguntó acercándose a él por detrás.

Edward volteó la cabeza y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su cara antes de volver a observar el abismo.

—Mi cuerpo está acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas —contestó simplemente.

Bella tomó su brazo y lo entrelazó con el de ella. Juntó sus manos y comprobó que estaban frías. Tenía que sacar el tema de alguna forma pero no sabía cómo, y encima estaba nerviosa.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos hablar —murmuró bajito.

Él la miró y Bella sintió como esos ojos la estudiaban.

—Es por lo de anoche, ¿No es así?

* * *

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	8. Chapter 8

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo VIII. Odio todo acerca de ti I.**

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

—Mira… —Edward, nervioso, pasó su mano por su pelo y bajó su mira—, creo que lo que pasó anoche fue un error; que no se debería repetir. Los dos nos dejamos llevar y...

Dejó de hablar y miró el horizonte; tenía que alejarla de una vez por todas. La quería pero tenerla cerca era un peligro.

—Así que fue un error —murmuró ella dolida. Se separó de Edward y camino hacia dentro—. Así que fue un estúpido error.

—Bella, lo dijiste anoche; tienes novio…

—¡Sí! Y lo engañe contigo —exclamó enfurecida—. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque te amo! ¿Y quieres saber porque te amo? ¡No lo sé!

Su respiración se volvió agitada y sentía como sus mejillas se incendiaban. Estaba enfadada, más que eso, ¡Furiosa! Pero también sentía decepción. Porque ella momentos antes estaba pensando lo mismo que él le había dicho, que era un error, pero escucharlo de sus labios había dolido, mucho.

—¡Maldición! ¡No sé porque te amo! Y encima me dejé llevar a la cama pensando que tú —lo señaló acusadoramente— sentías lo mismo.

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ¿Que acababa de decir? Debería haberse controlado y guardarse sus pensamientos y sentimientos para ella misma. Quería borra esa escena e irse corriendo de allí y poco a poco fue retrocediendo, alejándose de él.

Edward por su parte estaba confuso. Se le acercó, alargó su brazo para acercarla pero ella se alejó más aún.

—No me toques, Cullen —susurró con voz lúgubre—, no te acerques a mí.

Edward empezó a enojarse por la situación.

—Swan, deja de montar escenitas, ¿Quieres? —gruñó.

—No estoy haciendo ninguna escena —negó ella con los ojos allegados en lágrimas— ¡Es que no puedo creer que para ti esto haya sido todo un error! —echó su cabeza hacia atrás. ¡Dios! ¿Como había podido ser tan estúpida? —. Eres totalmente insensible. ¿Es que acaso no tienes sentimientos?

—No, Swan, los perdí hace ya mucho tiempo —le dio la espalda y se acerco al balcón.

—No lo puedo creer —musitó ella—. Me entregué a ti en bandeja de plata y tú me deprecias de esta forma —Bella se acercó a la puerta. Sintió como una lágrima rodaba su mejilla; sentía coraje, rabia y furia. ¿Como pudo no darse cuenta? Iba a ser simplemente una más de la lista de Edward, y nada más—.Te odio.

Edward respiró hondo y se acercó lentamente al balcón. Era lo mejor. Le dolía en el alma verla así, el no quería que ella sufriera, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. Él era un rebelde, y los rebeldes siempre eran fríos.

—¡Demonios! —musitó, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello—. ¿Por qué estabas ahí esa noche? ¿Por qué tenías que intentar suicidarte? —. Tiró de su pelo y bajó la mirada—. También te odio.

El otro lado, Hermione llegó a la puerta principal y salió al jardín. Sin deternese para nada, empezó a caminar hacia fuera. Estaba nevando pero no le importaba. Podía sentir sus pies desnudos hundirse en la nieve pero ni siquiera sentía el frío. Sus ojos sostenían las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Pero no quería llorar; no había necesidad. En realidad no comprendía porque se sentía tan mal, al fin y al cabo desde el principio había sido ella misma la que había pensado que había sido un error.

No, no sabía porque, pero lo sentía.

_Bella, sabes que ha sido lo mejor que te ha pasado,_ le dijo su conciencia.

—No —se negó a sí misma—, lo mejor que me ha pasado es estar con Mike. Al menos sus palabras no fueron tan hirientes.

_Claro que no fueron hiriente_, insistió, no lo amas, _sólo te refugias en el_.

—No amo a Edward.

_Si que lo amas; se lo dijiste, se lo gritaste_, su cabeza le recordó el momento, _lo amas, Bella, por esa razón te dolieron tanto las palabras que dijo. Y esa noche fue mucho más que un error; fue la mejor cosa que te pudo haber pasado._

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al lago. No le importó; se sentó en la orilla y se abrazó las piernas a su torso. Se fijó en el agua; no estaba congelada. Sintió como sus ojos volvían arder.

—Edward me odia —sollozó en voz alta—, como siempre ha sido. Y yo fui una imbécil y me acosté con él basándome en falsas esperanzas —un gritó de dolor salió de su garganta y enterró la cara entre sus piernas—. Él seguirá siendo el mismo ser frió que siempre ha sido y yo volveré a ser la empollona de turno. Y todo será como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Miró el lago. Una idea cruzó en su mente; se levantó y se quitó los zapatos.

_No vamos a volver a pasar por esto, Bella_, le regañó su conciencia, _sabes que no quieres._

Ignorando su inconsciente, se quitó el abrigo, el pantalón y la camisa negra que tenía puesta quedándose en ropa interior y caminó hacia el lago. En cuanto alcanzó el agua, entró en ella sin siquiera probarla y siseó al sentirla; estaba helada. Anduvo más adentro y se sumergió por completo. Emergió dando una bocanada de aire y empezó a nadar en el agua. Sentía que sus miembros iban enfriándose y que empezaba a titiritar pero le dio igual.

—¿Cómo será dejarse ahogar? —se preguntó.

_Tu cerebro no te lo permitiría_, objetó la pequeña voz en su cabeza.

—Lo obligaré.

Tomó aire y hundió su cuerpo completo en el agua. Nadó hacia las profundidades cada vez más y más adentro, y una vez llegó al fondo, liberó todo el aire que tenia. Después de unos segundos empezó a sentir una presión en los pulmones y en la cabeza; era un agudo dolor en los oídos, avisándole que necesitaba aire.

Edward estaba sentado en el muro del balcón mirando hacia fuera. Hacía rato que había visto a la chica salir a los jardines y en ese momento observaba como se sentaba cerca del lago. Al principio no la reconoció pero le pareció que era muy bonita. Estaba atónito; se fijaba como su cabello castaño se ondeaba en el aire. Nunca la había visto en colegio. Intrigado, entrecerró sus ojos para poder ver bien su cara cuando la chica empezó a deshacerse de su ropa. Fue entonces cuando lo supo; había explorado ese cuerpo demasiado como para no conocerlo. Vio como ella entraba en el agua y se hundía. Impaciente, se quedó observando unos segundos.

—¿Es que acaso está loca? ¡Está bajo cero! —se quedó mirando por unos minutos y la castaña no salía. Fue entonces cuando se asustó—. No, no, no, no, no, no.

Si pensarlo un segundo más, salió corriendo y en poco tiempo llegó a la entrada del internado. Sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el lago mientras empezaba a quitarse los zapatos y la camisa. No se molestó en apartar el pantalón y se sumergió.

No la encontraba y empezó a asustarse de verdad. Con temor, buscó más abajo pero no la veía. Sentía que sus retinas se congelaban por lo que salió y tomó otra bocada de aire para volver a sumergirse.

Bella miraba hacia arriba y en un repentino sentimiento de arrepentimiento, trató de nadar hacia la superficie pero no conseguía. Asustada, empezó a desesperarse; quería llegar, pero por mas fuerza que aplicase no se movía. Sintió sus pulmones ardes aclamando aire. Se estaba desesperando, no podía mas. Al final se resignó y se calmó aceptando que no podía subir, que se estaba hundiendo. Respiró debajo del agua y el agua inundó sus pulmones. Le dolía el pecho. Lentamente el dolor iba disminuyendo y ya casi no sentía nada.

Al fin, resignada, aceptó que iba a morir, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar hasta las profundidades del lago.

* * *

_Canción recomendada: I hate everything about you-three days grace_

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	9. Chapter 9

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo IX. Odio todo acerca de ti II**

Edward seguía intentando encontrarla cuando nadó un poco más abajo y la vio. Cada vez se iba más lejos. Sus brazos reaccionaron antes que su mente y se pusieron a moverse como locos tratando de nadar con más velocidad. Por fin, sintiendo que habían pasado años, llegó hasta ella. La tomó por la muñeca y salió a la superficie todo lo rápido que pudo. Desesperado, nadó hacia la orilla para dejar el cuerpo inerte de la chica en el pasto.

Sus labios estaban casi morados y su cuerpo pálido y frío. Un miedo atroz le recorrió el cuerpo con sólo pensar en haberla perdido.

Puso una mano encima de la otra y presionó en el pecho de ella, tratando de reanimarla. Lo intentó una y otra vez pero nada ocurrió. Sin querer perder la poca esperanza que le quedaba, lo intento de nuevo pero Bella no respiraba. Puso sus dedos en el cuello de ella y descubrió que su pulso era débil.

—Vamos, Bella —murmuró volviendo a apremir su pecho—, quédate conmigo.

Sus movimientos se hicieron frenéticos y su respiración se volvió agitada.

—Vamos, sé que puedes —repitió nuevamente.

Pero Bella no respondía. Se levantó, tomó el cuerpo inmóvil en sus brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería.

—¡Enfermera! —gritó, desesperado al atravesar las puertas.

Nadie respondía y Edward sólo podía mirar a Bella y sentir su cuerpo débil contra el suyo propio.

—No te atrevas a morir ahora, Bella, te lo advierto —susurró con tono imperativo—. ¡Enfermera!

De un pequeño despacho, una puerta de abrió y por ella salió una señora de edad con un gorro de enfermera. Al ver al chico y al cuerpo en sus brazos, corrió hacia él.

—Ayúdeme —rogó Edward.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó—. Corra y ponga a esa chica en esa cama.

Edward se apresuró a colocarla donde le había ordenado mientras qyue la enfermera corría a su despacho a por sus utensilios. Con el miedo metido en el cuerpo, tomó su mano y la sintió helada.

—Vamos, Bella, sabes que puedes —la animó sin apartarse de su lado—. No te puedes ir ahora. Quédate conmigo.

_Quien hubiera pensado que estarías así por una chica_, se burló su conciencia.

—Ella es importante —se contestó a sí mismo—, es diferente.

_Sí que lo es_, estuvo de acuerdo.

—No sé que me ocurre —le explicó a su mente, o por lo menos trató—, no puedo pensar que no despertará-

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera con la muerte de su madre se había preocupado de esa forma.

_Parece que te has enamorado_, informó su conciencia,

—No lo creo.

_Yo creo que sí_, sonó una risa dentro de su cabeza, _te has enamorado de una chica suicida._

La enfermera se acercó a la cama y Edward vio que tenía un vasito con un líquido verde dentro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —inquirió dejando el recipiente en una mesa y tomando la temperatura de la chica.

—No lo sé. Estaba dentro del lago y pedía ayuda así que fui a ayudarla —explicó Edward aceleradamente—, pero fue muy tarde y se estaba ahogando.

La enfermera puso los dedos al costado del cuello de la castaña.

—Todavía tiene pulso —murmuró e hizo un gesto con la mano para que Edward se alejase; el sólo se apartó un poco para dejarla acercarse a ella.

Edward no soltó la mano helada de la castaña mientras la enfermera le practicaba el boca a boca y apretaba su pecho com9o él había tratado de hacerlo anteriormente. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el agua salió de su boca y se convulsionó tosiendo. La enfermera suspiró, cogiendo aire aliviada.

—Ten —le tendió el vaso a Edward—, haz que se beba eso.

—¿Qué es?

—Regula su temperatura corporal —le dijo antes de darse la vuelta. Se alejó de la cama y entró en su despacho.

Edward, al sentir la puerta cerrar se volvió hacia Bella quien iba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—Hola —susurró Edward. Bella sonrío débilmente—.Tómate esto.

La ayudó a sentarse en el colchón. Le tendió el vaso dijo y Bella lo cogió. Lentamente, ella bebió e hizo un gesto de asco con la cara.

—¡Puag! —exclamó—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Te ayudará a entrar en calor —le explicó en voz baja.

Se acercó a la mesa y cogió la jarra que estaba en la mesa. Vertió agua en el vasito y se lo dio a ella.

—Gracias —agradeció Bella dejando el recipiente en mesita y se tumbó completamente en la cama.

—Edward… —empezó a decir Bella pero la puerta abrirse le cortó.

La enfermera salía de la oficina con un bol, humeante entre sus manos. El olor a sopa caliente inundó la estancia.

—Toma esto, querida —le dijo y Bella cogió el recipiente entre sus manos para empezar a darle pequeños sorbos—. Creo que sólo a ti se te ocurre nadar con esta temperatura, niña. Hoy te quedas aquí —rebuscó en sus bolsillos y al final sacó una bolsita de donde sacó un par de píldoras—. Cuando termines, tómate esto; te ayudará a dormir.

Se despidió de los jóvenes y se metió de nuevo a su despacho. Edward se encsargó de que Bella se terminase la comida antes de entregarle un vaso y las pastillas. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezase a sentir los parpados pesados.

—Lo lamento —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y durmirse.

—Creo que te amo más de lo que jamás te pude haber odiado, Bella —murmuró Edward acariciando la melena enredada de Bella que estaba esparcida por la almohada.

Cansado, apoyó su cabeza en el colchón unos segundos antes de levantarse de allí.

—Te has vuelto mi debilidad.

Salió de la enfermería y caminó hacia su torre a paso acelerado. Cuando llegó, se encaminó directamente a su habitación y se acostó en la cama bocabajo.

—¿Por qué te amo?

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

* * *

_Canción recomendada: I hate everything about you-three days grace_

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	10. Chapter 10

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo X. Cobardes**

Bella corría y corría por un bosque. Todo estaba oscuro y además sentía que algo la perseguía. Por ello, empezó a correr con más fuerza hasta que sus piernas empezaron a cansarse y su paso se volvió más lento. Miró hacia atrás y vio lo que la seguía; era un animal muy extraño. Parecía un perro, uno muy grande, pero de repente se transformó en una persona. Habiendo perdido el miedo repentinamente, se acercó pero la cosa se alejó. Luego empezó a temblar violentamente y se le fue acercando lentamente sacando una daga. La cara de Bella se plasmó de terror y se fue echando hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse. Pero el animal fue mas rápido y la tomó por un brazo. Levantó la daga y Bella cerró los ojos a la espera de que se clavase en su piel.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió y de repente se vio cayendo a un vació. Gritó, o trató porque el sonido no salía de su garganta. De repente, sintió agua en sus pies. El volumen fue incrementando y Bella sintió pánico de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba dentro de un habitación. El agua fue entrando y la habitación se fue inundando poco a poco. Subía y subía hasta que llego a su barbilla, hasta que la tapo, y Bella empezó a sentir la misma sensación del lago.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Ese sueño no ha sido agradable —murmuró.

Se observó y vio como todavía tenía puesta su ropa interior; alguien debió de quitarle el resto cuando dormía. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó al pensar que Edward lo hubiera hecho, luego recordó que ella misma se la había quitado para meterse al lago. Respiró hondo y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

La enfermera salió del despacho y se le acercó.

—Buenas Tardes —saludó. Tomó la muñeca de Bella y observó su reloj—. Tu pulso es estable y tu temperatura corporal está bien —justo en ese momento Bella estornudó— pero has cogido un resfriado —le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y le puso una mano en la espalda—. Ahora respira hondo.

Bella obedeció y sintió esa punzada en el pecho de nuevo. Se llevó la mano instintivamente al lugar afectado y la enfermera la miró con una mezcla de reprobación y suspiro.

—¿Te duele cuando respiras? —Bella asintió. La señora retiró la mano y se puso en frente de ella—. Es normal puesto que has estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y mucha de ella ha llegado a los pulmones. En realidad, no sé como se te ha ocurrido nadar a estas temperaturas. Tuviste suerte de que pudiésemos arreglarlo rápidamente. Si no llegar a haber respondido inmediatamente, habría que haberte llevado a urgencia al pueblo más cercano.

Se alejó de la cama y volvió con ropa y un par de pastillas en la mano. Bella pudo apreciar su uniforme entre la tela que llevaba en sus manos.

—Toma —le dijo entregándole la ropa—. El señor Cullen te trajo esto ayer —después le colocó las pastillas junto con un vaso de agua en la mesita de al lado—. Tómate esto; hará que te sientas mejor.

Bella obedeció y se tomó las píldoras bebiendo de un trago todo el agua; el sabor no era el mejor del mundo. Después, se puso la ropa, se despidió de la enfermera y salió de la enfermería.

Caminó hacia el comedor pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre y cambió su rumbo. Recordó que tenía que buscar su ropa afuera así que de dirigió al jardín. Ignoró el frío que se le metió hasta los huesos y caminó por la nieve hasta llegar al lago. Tomó su ropa y la dobló, sujetándola en un brazo.

Miró el lago y la orilla congelándose. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se sentó en el suelo, cogió una piedra y la lanzó al lago. Vio como se hacían ondas en el agua hasta que desaparecían en la orilla. Se acostó en la nieve y miró el cielo. Levantó los brazos, como tratando de agarrarlo.

Miles de pensamientos empezaron a inundar su mente. Se acordó de como se sintió en el lago. También recordó sus pensamientos dentro del agua, cuando sentía que iba a morir. _¿Cómo puedes querer acabar con tu vida por un chico?_. Se mordió el labio inferior; no le había gustado esa experiencia. Cerró los ojos; quería olvidarse de todo.

Respiró hondo y suspiró.

—Me has vuelto a salvar —murmuró.

Edward miraba el techo de la habitación. Seguía tumbado en su cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cuello. Había sido muy insensible por su parte haberle dicho todo lo que le dijo a Bella pero las palabras habían salido sin permiso de su boca.

—Maldito orgullo —maldijo en voz alta.

_Tiene que estar loca_, pensó, _¿Cómo se atreve a ahogarse en el lago?._

Salió de la habitación y caminó fuera de su torre. Fue hasta afuera, caminó por los árboles y vio a Bella sentada en la fría nieve, observando el lago, Vio como ella se acostaba y levantaba los brazos.

Sin dejar de mirarla, se sentó cerca del árbol y se recostó en él. Miró el horizonte y observó como dos montanas estaba casi juntas, dejando un gran hueco. Suspiró, recordando; fue por ahí donde por primera vez vio el castillo. A pesar de que había escondido su sorpresa detrás de su arrogancia, el castillo se había vuelto parte de él.

Se levantó y se acercó a la castaña. Miró su cara y casi sonrió al ver que tenía mejor aspecto. Se agachó y se puso de cuclillas justo a su lado. Con un dedo repasó el marco de la cara de la castaña y ella abrió los ojos y miró los de el. La sonrisa que Bella le dio hizo que su corazón aletease con rapidez.

Bella se sentó, doblo sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas. Miró el horizonte; el sol se escondía y la tenue luz que emitía se reflejaba en su cara. Edward se sentó a su lado.

—Lamento lo de ayer —se disculpó.

Miró el panorama que la naturaleza le ofrecía con miedo a ver el rechazo en los ojos de ella. Bella sonrió. Se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Se acercó más y se recostó en su pecho. Edward, instintivamente, pasó su brazo por su hombro y sintió como que encajaban.

—No quise decir todo lo que dije —siguió con su disculpa—, la verdad es que no fue un error.

Un extenuante silencio se instaló entre ellos. Ninguna sabía qué decir; Edward pensaba que ella tenía que dar su opinión sobre el asunto mientras que Bella trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que llevaba todo el día pensando.

—Edward, no creo que lo mejor sea seguir juntos —murmuró finalmente.

Eso era algo que Edward no esperaba para nada y se tensó de inmediato. Sus brazos quedaron rígidos alrededor de Bella mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, con voz tan baja, que Bella apenas lo oyó.

—Que no creo que lo mejor sea seguir con esto —repitió Bella intenbtando ser suave.

—¿De que estás hablando? —los brazos de Edward se destensaron y con un movimiento firme pero delicado la separó de su cuerpo.

—De que no creo que lo mejor sea estar juntos —susurró agachando la cabeza—. Tú tienes tus cosas y yo tengo las mías y... no creo...

Edward se levantó del suelo furioso. No podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no si era Bella la que lo decía. ¿Dónde quedaban los gritos por querer apartarla de él del día anterior? ¿Acaso ahora era ella la que pensaba que todo había sido un error?

—¿Tienes miedo de decírselo a la mosquita muerta? —Bella no respondió y se lo tomó como una afirmación—. ¡Ni siquiera te gusta! No sé porque sigues con él.

—¡Si me gusta! —se defendió ella.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Edward iracundo— ¿Por qué obligas a tu corazón a querer a alguien mas?

Bella se quedó muda un instante. ¡Ella no trataba de de obligarlo! ¿O sí? Se levantó de la nieve y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Edward Cullen hablando del corazón —soltó irónica—. No creo que sepas mucho sobre ese tema.

—No estamos hablando de eso, Bella —gimió, desesperado— ¿Por qué sigues con él?

Ella no respondió y se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Bella no sabía porque seguía con Mike, no lo quería y menos lo amaba, pero se sentía cómoda con su presencia. Se dio cuenta de que prefería tener su amistad.

—Ves a lo que me refiero —chilló— ¡Estás siendo una cobarde!

—¡Mira de quien habla de cobardes! —exclamó Bella empezando a enfadarse por las acusaciones—. Una persona que quería suicidarse con tal de no tener que soportar dolor.

Edward abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿De que estás hablando? —preguntó tensándose. Bella rió.

—Un día escuché una de tus conversaciones con el conserje —murmuró quedadamente.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe, comprendiendo a lo que se refería. Podía recordar como en su época de tristeza y soledad había acudido a donde el viejo conserje a hablar de sus problemas y como, hasta que el pobre hombre murió, había sido su confidente.

—Luego de eso me encontraba contigo muy seguido y uno de esos días te vi entrar corriendo a un baño —prosiguió, ignorando la mirada de pánico de Edward—. Te cortaste las áreas de las muñecas con el propósito de morir —vio que el chico iba a hablar y lo cortó—. y no digas que no es cierto porque esas marcar que tienes ahí —señaló el brazo de Edward— no se borran, Edward; permanecen en ese lugar para recortarte lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de que las personas no se sientan decepcionadas. Y para no tener que soportar la presión que algunos ejercen en ti, en tu caso, tu padre.

Edward dio un par de zancadas y se le acercó en menos que canta un gallo. Enfadado, la tomó por un brazo y apretó fuerte.

—Me haces daño —gimió Bella tratando de soltarse pero él no le prestó atención alguna al comentario.

—No sabes de que hablas así que cuida tus palabras —gruñó Edward y la soltó de golpe.

—Sí sé de que hablo —Edward se quedó quieto.

Se quería ir de ahí pero Bella había sujetado firmemente su brazo. Se giró y vio que ella iba a hablar por lo que se le adelantó interrumpiéndola.

—Sólo sé algo, Bella —siseó, respirando entrecortadamente—, que tú eres más cobarde que yo.

Dicho eso, se soltó de su brazo y se alejó de allí dando grandes zancadas.

Bella se sentó en el suelo y terminó de ver la desaparición del sol.

* * *

_Nota de autor: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la original._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	11. Chapter 11

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo XI. Rumores**

Poco a poco la nieve fue fundiéndose. Nuevas hojas fueron saliendo en los árboles y la temperatura se volvió fresca. Llegó el mes de enero y febrero y estos se alejaron velozmente. Bella trataba de encontrar los ojos de Edward cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación pero cada vez que lo hacía su mirada se veía decepcionada y desviaba su vista. Ella casi no comía y difícilmente dormía.

—Bella —la llamó Alice— ¿Desde cuando no duermes?

Bella no pudo reprimir un bostezo.

—Sí —asintió Jasper metiéndose en la conversación— ¿Y cuando fue la última vez que comiste? Hoy no has probado bocado.

—Nos preocupas, Bella —murmuró la morena.

—Estoy bien chicos —les dijo tratando de convencerles pero no lo consiguió.

—Yo no opino lo mismo, Bella —comentó Mike, quien se veía muy preocupado—; ellos tienen razón…

—Es el estrés, ¿De acuerdo? —gruñó, algo enfadada—. Ahora, ¿Queréis dejar la paranoia conmigo?

Se levantó de la mesa y salió por la puerta camino hacia los baños. Iba a entrar, pero la emocionada voz de una persona hizo que se detuviera con la mano en la tabla.

—¡No lo puedo creer, Jess! —Bella reconoció la voz como la de Lauren Mallori.

—Shh, no quiero escándalos —la voz de Jessica Stanley resonó en las paredes mandando callar a su amiga—. ¿Te imaginas que Bella llega a enterarse?

—No importa —insistió Lauren—, ¡Lo bueno es que estás con Mike!

La respiración de Bella se atoró en su garganta. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Jessica estaba con Mike? Pero, no podía ser. ¡Ella era la novia de Mike! Temerosa y con las manos y todo el cuerpo temblándole, empujó la puerta, la cual, gracias a Dios, se abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Miró hacia dentro y vio a sus dos compañeras de clase hablando en frente de los lavabos.

—¿Y cuando fue? —preguntó Lauren curiosa.

—En el tren, el día que nos íbamos a la casa por las vacaciones —explicó Jessica—. Estaba todo solito, debiste verlo. Me acerqué a él y empecé a hablar con el… ya me entiendes.

—¡Sí! —gritó su amiga, histérica— ¿Y después?

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Lo que sí recuerdo es que termine haciéndolo con el en el vagón del tren. Dijo que me quería un montón y que no sabía como dejar a Bella…

Bella cerró la puerta con mucho sigilo y anduvo hasta que estuvo en un pasillo desierto. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, tomó uno de sus rizos y tiró de él, desesperada. Se iba a ir pero justo en ese momento Jessica y Lauren pasaron por al lado y se tuvo que esconder en una de las aulas. Se puso una mano en la boca para no hacer ruido alguno y no tuvo más remedio que escuchar la conversación de sus dos compañeras cuando se quedaron quietas lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella las oyese.

—¿Y como se lo tomará Bella? —preguntó Lauren con afán de cotilla.

—No lo sé —Jessica se encogió de hombros— pero… ¿A que no adivinas una cosa de nuestra querida amiguita?

—¿Qué, que? —inquirió ansiosa Lauren.

—A intentado suicidarrse —soltó de golpe y el corazón de Bella se paró—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Bella? ¿La perfecta Isabella Swan? —Jessica asintió vigorosamente y Lauren soltó un gritito—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Mike me lo dijo —explicó rápidamente su amiga—. Creo que esa chica tiene muchas cosas escondidas.

Ambas rieron y Bella se sintió morir. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Mike? ¿Y por que lo sabía él?

—Con ese rumor corriendo por todo el colegio, éste podría ser el fin de la castañita —una risa malévola hizo eco por los pasillos—. ¡Para que aprenda que con los chicos de las demás nadie se mete!

Bella esperó a que ambas se hubieran ido y se dejó caer en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared. Las preguntas iban y venían a su mente. ¿Cómo sabia eso Mike? Ella no se lo había dicho y dudaba que Edward hubiera abierto la boca. ¡Dios! Su secreto estaba en la boca de la persona más chismosa de todo el colegio; ese iba a ser su fin.

Completamente derrotada, se levantó y empezó a correr. No supo hacia donde se dirigía hasta que apareció el pasillo principal que conducía al comedor. Pero ella no quería estar entre las personas, además que todo el mundo empezaba a irse para ir a las próximas clases. Ella se alejó y empezó a correr en dirección contraria. Las lágrimas entorpecieron su visión de forma que no vio que alguien se acercaba hacia ella hasta que chocó con ella.

—Lo siento —levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grises que eran los dueños de sus sueños pero en ese momento no estaba en su mejor momento y no quería que la viese así.

Bajó la mirada inmediatamente y se dispuso a correr hacia su torre.

—¡Swan! —la llamó Edward pero ella lo ignoró.

Edward vio con ella se alejaba. Había visto su cara llena de tristeza y decepción y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se preocupó mucho. ¿Qué le había pasado? Su sentido de curiosidad se activó y corrió hacia la castaña.

Bella iba esquivando a todas las personas hasta que llegó al pasillo que se dirigía hacia su torre. Aceleró la marcha, con unas ganas terribles de alejarse de todo el mundo. Corrió hasta la puerta y a duras penas pudo sacar la llave para abrirla. Entró rápidamente, dejó sus libros en el piso y entró al baño.

Se sentó en la esquina mas alejada de la puerta, se escondió entre sus brazos y bajó la cabeza. No podía creerlo. Su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era que Mike lo sabia. Trataba de encontrar una respuesta. Tal vez estuvo allí cuando se iba a tirar del balcón.

Pero si lo sabía. ¿Por qué no lo había mencionado?

* * *

_Nota de autor: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la original._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	12. Chapter 12

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo XII. Cicatrices y te amos**

—Bella, déjame entrar, —gritaba, muy preocupado, Edward golpeando la puerta del baño cerrada con los puños una y otra vez—. ¡Venga, Bella! ¡Por favor! Podemos hablar… como la primera vez. Vamos, déjame entrar. Por favor… Bella…

Ella se levantó del suelo y quitó el seguro de la puerta para volver con rapidez al lugar donde se encontraba acurrucada. Nada más escuchar un ligero click, Edward abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente. Observó la estancia todo el lugar buscando a Bella y se asustó al no encontrarla. Finalmente la vio en la esquina más apartada, con su camisa totalmente manchada de rojo, al igual que su cara. Se acercó con cautela y la levantó con suavidad haciendo que ella se recostara en su pecho.

—¿De donde es la sangre? —Bella alargó sus brazos entre la cárcel de los de él y se vieron las heridas—. ¿Por que te haces esto, eh?

Edward la sujetó firmemente por la cintura y la acercó al lavado. Abrió la llave y mojó las muñecas.

—Déjame ver —le pidió.

Bella accedió, dejándose llevar como si fuera una muñeca. Por suerte la herida era bastante superficial pero no paraba de salir sangre. Edward abrió el botiquín, saco lo necesario para parar le hemorragia y se puso a curarla. Las muñecas le empezaron a doler y a quemar pero no soltó más que un par de gemidos bajos. Edward trató de ser lo más delicado posible ya que no quería dañarla más de lo que estaba; en ese momento se alegraba de haber escuchado a su padre, por muy manipulador que fuera, cuando el dio un clase especial de primeros auxilios. le limpió con agua y vendó la herida.

—Cicatrizará pronto pero no las marcas no se borrarán —le dijo.

En respuesta, Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Edward no pudo más que responderle el abrazo, enterrando la cara en su melena leonina y aspirando su aroma.

—Soy una tonta —sollozó ella con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Edward.

—No lo eres —negó cariñosamente—, sólo te desesperas con rapidez. En realidad te comprendo —la levantó en brazos y caminó con ella hacia su habitación—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho de nuevo?

—No lo sé —con la pierna, Edward abrió la puerta y la dejó en el colchón. Ella se enredo entre las sabanas de seda negra, dobló sus piernas y las abrazó cerrando los ojos.

Se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Edward se sentó a su lado, dejándole su espacio.

—¿Que te pasa? —Bella lo miró.

Su vista estaba borrosa y estaba demasiado mareada pero entre el borrón de lágrimas vislumbró los ojos verdes de Edward mirarla preocupado.

—Estoy mareada —respondió volviendo a esconder su cara en las piernas.

—¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que comiste algo? —cuestionó, preocupado.

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. Hace un par de días o así.

—Tienes que comer —le reprendió suavemente pero con todo autoritario—. No es bueno que hagas eso; tu salud corre peligro.

—Creo que serías buen médico —Edward sonrió, negando con la cabeza; nunca seguiría los pasos de su padre.

Bella volvió a esconder su cara en sus piernas.

—¿Por qué llorabas? —insistió, pasando una mano por su cabello en una suave y tranquilizante caricia—. ¿No me vas a decir?

Cuando Bella negó con la cabeza, él suspiró. Edward se acercó más y le pasó las manos por las piernas para colocarla en su regazo. Bella se apoyó en su pecho y Edward acercó su boca a su oído.

—Vamos, se buena —le susurró acariciando su espalda.

Bella levantó la cabeza al tiempo que Edward fijaba sus ojos en ella. Una lágrima involuntaria salió de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla, perdiéndose en su ropa. Miró su camisa y sus ojos se inundaron, ¿Por qué hacía eso?

—Por Jessica —dijo en un susurro.

Edward la pegó más a su pecho y pasó su mano por la cara de la castaña. Ésta, cerró los ojos y se concentró en la caricia del cobrizo, que tanta falta le había hecho.

—¿Por Stanley? —preguntó para asegurarse; Bella asintió—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Bella abrió los ojos. Se levantó del regazo y se acostó en la cama del chico. Las sabanas estaban frías pero adoraba como se sentían al rozar su piel; le recordaban a Edward. Se acostó boca arriba y miró el techo.

—Ella lo sabe todo —sollozó— y Mike también.

Se giró y hundió su cara en una de las almohadas. Suspiró; sólo le pedía a Dios que Jessica no abriera la boca, sería una vergüenza muy grande.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe? —preguntó Edward dudoso—. ¿Lo del balcón?

Bella asintió. Se sentó en la cama y miró al chico, quien seguía sentado en el borde de la cama. Ella se acercó, se puso detrás de él, puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura del chico y se recostó en su espalda. Aspiró fuertemente y el aroma de menta, tan característico de él, inundó sus osas nasales. Cerró los ojos; no quería que se fuera de su lado.

—Y también se acostó con ella —confesó finalmente.

—Eso no importa —aseguró Edward—. Míralo de esta forma: ya estáis a mano. Ya tienes una razón para terminar con eso.

Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Edward se separó de ella y se tiró en su cama. Se apoyó en sus codos y clavó su mirada esmeralda en ella.

—Bella —la llamó.

Bella tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Era verdad, ya podía cortar con Mike. Ya no lo heriría. Al menos el no sabría lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Edward.

—Dime —contestó al ver que él insistía.

Edward se le acercó, quedando cara a cara con ella, muy cerca el uno del otro. Sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Prométeme una cosa.

—¿Qué? —insistió sin querer asentir antes de tiempo.

Edward respiró hondo y miró los ojos color chocolate de ella. Observó su cara y vio que estaba más pálida que nunca.

—Prométeme que no intentaras suicidarte, por más que te venga la tentación —Bella abrió la boca, confusa, sin esperarse esa propuesta—. Por favor, Bella, prométemelo.

Bella bajó la mirada y miró sus muñecas. Recordó las punzadas en el pecho después de tratar de ahogarse en el lago y finalmente la sensación de vértigo que sintió en el balcón. Edward sujetó el mentón de la chica y la obligó a que lo mirase.

—Prométemelo —rogó con voz ahogada—. Promete que no intentaras suicidarte de nuevo.

Pronunció las palabras con fuerza y convicción. Ella lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron; Edward había sido el único que la había visto en ese estado de debilidad y siempre la había ayudado. Siempre la salvaba y la hacia entrar en razón.

Y tuvo una epifanía; definitivamente lo amaba.

—¿Bella? —insistió él.

Ella lo miró y finalmente asintió.

—Lo prometo —se tiró encima de él y lo abrazó; no quería que se fuera, lo necesitaba, lo quería tener siempre cerca—. Te amo.

Edward la separó y sin poder resistirse la besó. La quería y la necesitaba. No podía pensar siquiera en que ella moría o en que intentara volver a suicidarse. Edward quería estar ahí presente cada vez que ella caía para levantarla nuevamente. La amaba demasiado, no le cabía duda. Bella era su debilidad y se había convertido en su razón para existir. Ella incluso sabía uno de sus más oscuros secretos.; pero no le importaba mientras fuese ella.

Se separó de ella lo justo para recostarla en la cama y después siguió besándola. El beso fue lleno de deseo y necesidad y Bella se lo devolvió con el mismo entusiasmo. Ambos se necesitaban más de lo que ni siquiera se imaginaban.

Los besos y caricias los entretuvieron un buen raro. Edward se detenía en todas partes; quería volver a conocer todos los rincones de ese cuerpo que tan loco le volvía.

Sus ropas no tardaron en desaparecer de sus cuerpos, descansando en diferentes partes de la habitación. Edward la miró a los ojos y la besó mientras la penetraba suavemente. Mientras se movía con agilidad dentro de ese cuerpo ya formado y casi maduro, se acercó al cuello de la castaña y respiró su aroma profundamente. Se acercó al oído de ella lentamente y susurró.

—Te amo —le confesó en un suspiro.

Llegaron al clímax unos minutos más tarde, juntos y susurrando el nombre del otro.

Se durmieron rápidamente, no tomando en cuenta los problemas anteriores y las clases que tenia que asistir. Se olvidaron del mundo y disfrutaron de ese momento como nunca en su vida lo disfrutarían.

* * *

_Nota de autor: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la original._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	13. Chapter 13

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo XIII. Y todo se descubre**

La castaña se despertó y sintió como una mano se aferraba a su cuerpo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras. Miró su reloj y descubrió que eran las 6:00 de la madrugada. Frunció el ceño; ¿Por qué se había despertado? Sin darle importancia, miró la mano de la persona que se aferraba a ella y sonrió.

Hacia ya un par de meses que ella dormía en el cuarto de Edward. Sonrió. Y pensar que sólo faltaba una semana para abandonar el colegio...

Con Edward se sentía protegida aún cuando todavía no había roto con Mike. Quería tener la oportunidad adecuada y aún no había sido. Además, le mandaba indirectas que él definitivamente no entendía. Retiró el brazo con delicadeza, tomó la coleta que tenía a un lado y se lo recogió a un lado.

Fue al baño y sacó el jabón para lavarse. De repente, la lámina de metal se cayó y Bella la recogió. Se quedó mirándola y finalmente la puso a un lado. Se lavó la cara, guardó el jabón y miró la lámina que tenia cerca. Casi temerosa, la levantó y la examino. Suspirando, abrió la compuerta del botiquín y la guardó. Salió del baño y se sentó en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

Le había prometido a Edward que no lo intentaría de nuevo. Recordó como se había sentido ese día y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba contenta a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado. Jessica no había dicho nada, pues ella se había encargado de darle un pequeño sustito.

Sonrió y miró por la ventana. El sol empezaba a salir y algunos rayos de luz se infiltraban y rompían la oscuridad de la habitación. Miró su pantalón; largo era de ovejitas y una camisilla de tiritos blanca. Se acomodó en la silla y observó el panorama.

Edward abrió los ojos y soltó un bostezo. Soñoliento, miró a su lado pero la castaña no estaba. Se sentó rápidamente de la cama y se envaró mientras giraba su cabeza para buscarla por la habitación. La vio tranquila sentada en el sillón. Los rayos que entraban en la habitación chocaban en su cara y le pareció la imagen más bella del mundo.

Sonriendo, salió de la cama y se le acercó con pasos silenciosos. Se puso a su lado y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Bella lo miró y sonrió al ver su atuendo; él tenía puesto un pantalón negro de seda y no tenia camisa puesta y definitivamente a Bella le encantaba. Edward se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días —saludó ella con voz suave.

Edward se sentó en el brazo de la silla y le pasó un brazo por loa hombros, acercándola un poco a su cuerpo. Siguió la mirada de ella y disfrutó de la vista; era hermosa.

—Bueno días —respondió en un susurro.

Ella se levantó de la silla, se acercó al armario y sacó su ropa; la mayor parte de sus cosas ya estaban en la habitación del chico. Sacó la falda y la camisa y las dobló mientras recordaba que era viernes y ya la semana siguiente serían los exámenes finales. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa de cama, se acercó al sillón y miró su reloj; eran las 7:30 y tenía que darse prisa o no llegaría a tiempo para las clases.

—Edward, es tarde —advirtió poniéndose en frente de él.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en la cara del cobrizo, quien la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el. Sus bocas quedaron a un par de centímetros de distancia. Sonriendo torcidamente, acortó el espacio y le dio un pequeño beso. Ella sonrió y se sentó encima de él.

—Me dominas, ¿Eh? —dijo con tono de burla.

Ambos rieron y él se acercó a su cuello y depositó un pequeño beso.

—Siempre te he dominado —murmuró para después cubrir los rojos labios de ella con su boca.

Estuvieron un rato besándose hasta que ella se levantó y entró al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió del baño. Vio como el cobrizo ya estaba cambiado.

—Te duchas rápido —murmuró ella.

Se acercó a la cama y empezó a secarse. Sutilmente, dejó caer la toalla y se puso su ropa interior. Edward se le acercó y la abrazo por detrás, haciendo que sintiese el calor de las manos del cobrizo contra su vientre.

—Lo haces a propósito, ¿No es así? —ella sonrió y se giró. Miró los tormentosos ojos verdes del chico y soltó una risita.

—Tal vez —se separó de Edward y se alejó de él un poco.

Edward bufó, frustrado, y se dedicó a terminar de vestirse. Acabó de abrochar su camisa, se puso la corbata, se acercó a la chica para darle un fugaz beso y salió de la habitación.

Bella terminó de vestirse y salió a la sala. Cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta para ir a desayunar. Caminó por los pasillos sonriendo como últimamente hacía. Algunos alumnos caminaban soñolientos; parecían momias. Bella sonrió para sí misma y llegó al comedor. Se sirvió una taza de café y untó un par de tostada. Empezó a comer rápidamente mientras sacaba un libro y empezaba a leerlo; quería estar un poco preparada antes de las clases. Cuando terminó, miró el reloj y descubrió que faltaban 15 minutos para su primera clase. Los alumnos empezaban a dejar el comedor y ella se levantó con intención de hacer lo mismo.

Pero cuando iba a caminar, alguien la tomó por la mano. _Edward_, fue su único pensamiento. Una sonrisa involuntaria adornó su rostro mientras se giraba pero la burbuja se explotó al ver al chico rubio que tomaba su mano. Su sonrisa se borró de golpe.

—Hola —saludó secamente

—Hola —respondió Mike.

Sintiendo la tirantez de la chica, soltó su mano y escondió las suyas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—Y… ¿Como estás? —preguntó tratando de sacar tema.

—Bien —contestó y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió del comedor.

Caminó más rápidamente y se quedó frente al aula de matemáticas. Mike fue el siguiente en llegar pero no habló más.

Bella se concentró en el suelo y rezó para que el tiempo pasase rápido. A la hora, la profesora de matemáticas llegó y las puertas se abrieron para ellos. Ella entró rápidamente y se sentó en una de las sillas. Para matar el tiempo hasta que empezase, sacó el libro de clase siguió leyendo.

Las clases fueron pasando hasta que llegó la última antes del recreo. Lo malo era que era historia y sin duda alguna era la más aburrida de todas. Su mirada se posaba en el profesor cuando le llegó una nota. Intrigada, la abrió por debajo del pupitre y la leyó.

_Después de estas clases tenemos una hora libre. Nos veremos en uno de los pasillos; no me busques, yo te encontraré._

_Te ama_

_Edward_

Bella sonrió, rompió el trozo de papel y miró hacia atrás. Sonrió y volvió a mirar al profesor.

—¿De quien era? —pregunto Mike, quien estaba a su lado.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nadie importante —respondió cortante.

—¿Que decía? —insistió el rubio.

—Nada, Michael —esa vez fue peor, lo que hizo que el chico se quedase callado.

Ella tenía que tener algo con Cullen; eran demasiadas las sospechas, casi siempre estaban juntos pero nunca hacía nada indebido. No quería cortar con ella pero cada vez dudaba más sobre su relación con la castaña. Tenía miedo de que si cortaban su amistad se terminara y eso le dolería como nunca.

Pero algo que no entendía era porque ella se quería suicidar. Era imposible; jamás lo hubiera pensado. Siempre estaba contenta, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Además, Bella estaba distante y cada día hablaban menos. Hacia meses que no la abrazaba. Se sentía nostálgico. Distraídamente, miro a Jessica, quien escuchaba entretenida al profesor. _Al menos te tengo a ti_, pensó.

—Bueno, chicos, y esa es la historia de la revolución francesa. Recuerden que el examen de historia será el jueves —terminó la clase el profesor—. Ya les he dado sus guías de exámenes. Recuerden que son los exámenes finales y de ellos dependerá el 80% de la nota final.

Todos los estudiantes se levantaron de los pupitres y poco a poco fueron abandonando el aula.

Bella salió casi corriendo y buscó a Edward pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Vio a Tanya hablando entretenidamente con uno de su casa pero ni rastro del cobrizo.

Se alejó de ahí y caminó hacia la biblioteca ya que tenía que estudiar. Iba muy entretenida mirando un libro cuando alguien la cogió por el brazo y la puso contra la pared. Bella empezó a moverse pero cuando miró a su atacante y vio la sonrisa torcida de Edward, se tranquilizó. Ella se le acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Hola —susurró él contra sus labios—. ¿Donde ibas?

Bella tomó la corbata del chico y lo acercó a ella. Le dio un beso tienro que no tardó en volverse apasionado. Edward jugó con sus labios hasta que ella puso sus manos en el cuello de y presionó, metiendo su lengua en la boca de él. Al de un rato se separaron en busca de aire, ambos jadeando. Sonrieron juntos. Estabas a punto de volver a besarse cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—Bella.

Bella miró por encima del hombro de Edward y vio a Mike mirándola atónito.

Sus sospechas eran correctas; Bella, que para más INRI era su novia, estaba con Cullen.

_No,_ se negó mentalmente Bella, _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el rubio con los puños apretados.

Bella se separó de Edward y le dirigió una mirada fría al chico. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formo en su cara. Aún así, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

_Estoy increíblemente jodida_, pensó.

* * *

_Nota de autor: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la original._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	14. Chapter 14

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo XIV. Para la verdad**

—Bella, no puedo creerlo —balbuceó—. Estás con… Edward —dijo su nombre como si fuese peor que la peste—. Me decepcionas.

Bella levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos zafiro de su actual novio. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y desde luego no podía dejar que se fuera así; ella también tenía su pequeña bomba.

—¿Sabes algo, Michael? —preguntó con sorna—. Yo estoy mucho mas decepcionada de ti.

—¿De que hablas?

—De tus pequeños revolcones con las estúpida de Stanley —la expresión confusa de Mike cambió a sorpresa; estaba claro que no esperaba esa respuesta—. Mike, ¿Quien demonios crees que soy?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bella emitió una carcajada forzada.

Edward se había recostado en una pared y miraba muy entretenido la escena.

—¿Sabes, Mike? Creo que tu chica debería de tener más cuidado sobre donde conversa sobre sus temas personales —Mike se aflojó la corbata y tragó la saliva restante—. Y otra cosa. ¿Como sabes que quise suicidarme?

—¡Mike! —la chillona voz de Jessica resonó en las paredes mientras se acercaba por el pasillo—. ¡Aquí estás!

—Hablando del rey de roma… —murmuró Bella.

—Por la puerta asoma —canturreó Edward de forma burlona al tiempo que se acercaba a Bella al ver a Jessica.

—Hola, Jessica —saludó con sorna la chica.

—Hola, Bella —contestó al aludida sin darse cuenta del tono empleado—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que tú se podría decir —contesto Bella.

—Creo que interrumpo —empezó a decir Stanley pero Bella la cortó.

—¡No! ¡para nada! —exclamó exagerando su tono—. Todo lo contrario; estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, curiosa—. ¿Sobre que?-

—Sobre como tú deberías de tener más cuidado de donde cuentas tus burradas, como la de tú y Mike en el tren —Jessica se quedó estática al escucharla e instintivamente se acercó a Mike, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar—. Sí, lo sé, Jessica. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan perra!

—¡No soy una perra! —exclamó la chica, ofendida—. Además, no soy una maldita con problemas mentales.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Stanley —advirtió Edward.

Ella lo miró y abrió los ojos, sorprendida; no se había percatado de la presencia del chico.

—¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Esta chica tiene problemas! —acusadora, Jessica señaló a Bella—. ¿Puedes creer que ha intentado suicidarse?

—Si lo creo Stanley —tomó a Bella por el brazo y tiró de ella—. Ahora, si no te importa nos vamos.

—Edward, espera, déjame —se acercó a Mike y lo abofeteó. Seguido, acercó a Jessica—. Te doy las gracias por destruir mi relación con Mike; me he dado cuenta de que hay mejores hombres que él en el mundo.

Miró a Edward y sonrió. Mike notó como su cara se calentaba y su pulso aumentaba. Vio a Edward muy relajado cerca de Bella y sintió rabia. Cerró las manos en puños.

—Veo que la mosca se está poniendo roja, ¿No? Cuidado no te vayas a convertir en un tomate —eso fue todo lo que Mike soportó.

Corrió y sujetó a Edward por el cuello de la camisa. Ambos eran del mismo tamaño, con más de metro 80.

—Creo que los humos se te han ido a la cabeza, Newton —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Tus amigos no están aquí para ayudarte, mosca.

Mike lo soltó y Edward se arregló la camisa. Bella se acercó al hombre que quería y le cogió la mano para tirar de él lejos de la otra pareja. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Edward se dio la vuelta, miró al rubio y sonrió maliciosamente.

—¡Has perdido, mosca! —gritó, victorioso.

Jessica agarró a Mike pero éste se soltó y se lanzó a la espalda del cobrizo.

Edward esquivó su ataque y lanzó a Mike al suelo para que dejase de molestarlo. Decidido a olvidarse del chico que quería machacar, Edward se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia Bella. Pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo, sintió como algo caía sobre él y se vio tumbado en el suelo.

Mike se había levantado y se había lanzado hacia él en un descuido. Enfurecido, le pegó un puñetazo, que Edward recibió y le hizo tambalearse. Volviendo en sí rápidamente, el cobrizo le dio una patada en el estomago y Mike cayó a un lado. Edward lo empujó y le dio un puñetazo cerca del labio, que empezó a sangrar. Al notarlo, se enfadó más y le dio uno a Edward en el estómago, haciendo que cayese al suelo medio mareado. Mike se levantó y empezó a darle patadas.

—¡Mike! ¡Detente! —gritó Bella.

Corrió, asustada, hasta ellos y empujó a Mike lejos de Edward. Después se arrodilló y pasó su mano por la herida que tenía en la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —Edward asintió pero hizo un gesto de dolor al levantarse y se llevó la mano al estómago.

Bella miró a Mike y soltó un chillido de ira. Se levantó y corrió hasta él para empezar a golpearle en el pecho.

—¡Eres un monstruo, Mike! —gritaba—. ¡Te odio!

En realidad no le estaba haciendo daño, ella no tenía tanta fuerza, pero de todas formas Mike la agarró por las muñecas para detenerla. Fue entonces cuando vio las marcas.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella.

—Bella, ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó casi sin voz señalado sus muñecas.

—Muchas cosas pasaron, Mike —jadeó ella sin aliento— y tú no te dabas ni cuenta. Ya verás que de cosa te has perdido de mí.

Él soltó los brazos de ella, quedándose estático, y Bella aprovechó eso para correr hasta donde estaba Edward sentado. Con esfuerzo, lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Vamos a la enfermería —le susurró a Edward, dejando que el chico apoyase parte de su peso en ella.

Jessica se acercó a Mike.

—Lo siento —susurró al darse cuenta de que todo eso era culpa suya.

Mike la miró y bajó la mirada. Después se dio la vuelta y se alejó del pasillo dejando atrás a la chica.

* * *

_Nota de autor: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la SI HAY ALGÚN DEDAZO CON LOS NOMBRES. CREO QUE YA NO HAY NINGÚN "HERMIONE O RUBIO" POR AHÍ. SÉ QUE EN EL 4 HAY PERO NO VOY A NADRA AMBIANDOLO PORQUE NO TENGO APENAS TIEMPO._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	15. Chapter 15

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo XV. Anillo de compromiso**

—¡Dios, Edward! —exclamó Bella—. ¡Todavía me siento como una de esas mujeres fatales!

—No hay necesidad de que te sientas así —Edward le rodeó la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo—, nadie le dijo a él que se liase con Stanley.

—Sí —asintió ella dándole la razón—, pero nadie me dijo a mí que me liase contigo.

Edward frunció el ceño pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Bella, no pudo más que correspondérsela.

—Es verdad —susurró y ella se recostó en su pecho.

—¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Bella con la mejilla pegada al torso del cobrizo—. Nunca te he dado las gracias por salvarme 3 veces.

—Creo que me lo has agradecido más de lo que crees —opinó él y Bella sonrió.

—¿Puedes creer que mañana abandonaremos este lugar? —preguntó Bella algo nostálgica—. Y para no volver…

—No, todavía no lo creo —murmuró acariciando los suaves cabellos castaños—. Todavía no lo creo…

A la mañana siguiente la puerta principal estaba abarrotada de personas. Todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada del tren que los llevaría de vuelta a acsa y al comienzo de sus vacaciones de verano. El día era maravilloso; una cálida brisa abrazaba los cuerpos de las personas que caminaban hacia la estación.

Edward y Bella iban agarrados de la mano mientras paseaban por el borde del lago, despidiéndose de todo.

Edward iba ensimismado, con la mano en el bolsillo, dándole vueltas a una pequeña cajita de color rojo vino. Lo había pensado hace un tiempo; la necesitaba, pero no sabía como decírselo.

Bella detuvo la marcha y se sentó en el borde del lago. Vio como un par de pajaritos volaban sobre él y suspiró, recordando. Edward se sentó a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas el incidente en este lugar? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

—Como no —maculló—. Fue cuando recibí el susto de mi vida.

Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo y apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—Bella —la llamó alguien detrás de ellos.

Bella se giró y vio la cara sonrojada y avergonzada de un chico rubio con ojos azules. Se sorprendió el verlo allí; no esperaba volver a cruzar palabra con él.

—¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo? —preguntó Mike.

—No puede, Newton —gruñó Edward—, está conmigo.

—Edward —le regañó dirigiéndole una mirada severa—. Será un minuto.

Edward se resignó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para dejarle intimidad con el otro chico.

—Te espero en el tren —le dijo mientras se alejaba—, faltan 5 minutos para irnos.

Mike se acercó a Bella, respiró hondo y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento; no quise herirte —soltó de sopetón y Bella lo miró—. Perdóname por favor. Aunque sea quiero ser tu amigo, por favor.

Bella sonrió a un cabizbajo rubio. Se le acercó y lo abrazón.

—Claro que te perdono, Mike —murmuró—. ¿Crees que seria capaz de tirar 6 años de amistad por la borda?

El chico sonrió.

—Lamento no haberte detenido primero antes de que te tiraras por el balcón —murmuró en disculpa.

—No importa, Edward lo hizo por ti —sonrió al recordar la cara de su amor. Bella se levantó—. Creo que deberíamos ir caminando no crees?

—Sí, eso creo —asintió levantándose y empezaron a caminar.

—¿Sabes? Eres un gran hombre —susurró Bella por el camino—. Algunas cosas que dije ese día no las dije de verdad; sólo era la rabia del momento. Lo lamento.

—Lo sé —ambos rieron y caminaron en silencio.

—¡Y Jessica?

—Seguimos juntos.

No dijeron nada más en todo el camino y al llegar al tren tomaron rutas diferentes. Bella caminó hasta el fondo, encontró un vagón vacío y se dejó caer en el sillón suspirando. Pasaron un par de minutos y otra persona entró en la cabina. Ella sonrió instintivamente.

—Hola —saludó ella.

Edward no dijo nada. Sólo se sentó al otro lado, sacó la cajita de color vino y miro a la chica.

—Quiero decirte algo. ¡Bueno! Más bien pedirte algo —tragó saliva, nervioso.

Bella se sentó más cómodamente en su asiento y miró a Edward a la espera de que abriese la boca. Él, se arrodilló en frente de ella y con manos temblorosas abrió la cajita. Bella soltó un grito amorago al ver el anillo de plata que había dentro. Tenía un diamante en el medio y algunos pequeños alrededor.

—Edward… —empezó a decir pero él la cortó.

—Bella, Dios, ¡Que cursi! —ella río— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Los ojos de ella se aguaron.

—Edward, yo... —se llevó las manos a la boca y sollozó; no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

—Sé que nunca hubo tiempo para formalizar la relación, Bella, pero dí que sí, por favor —suplicó el cobrizo—. No puedes imaginarte cuanto te necesito. No sabes como me pongo cuando te veo hablando con otro chico. Tengo miedo de que me dejes o algo por el estilo —soltó una risita nerviosa—. Bella, te amo con todo mi ser. No imagino me vida sin ti. Bella, por favor, di que sí.

Bella se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Ella también lo necesitaba; él era su ángel guardián.

—Sí —le susurró al oído.

Edward la sujetó de los hombros para separarla un poco de él la miró.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, Edward, acepto casarme contigo.

Edward se puso de pies y la levantó con un abrazo. Eufórico, la alzó en el aire y empezó a dar vueltas con ella mientras ambos reían.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo, sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso a ella en el dedo anular. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te amo como nunca voy a amar a nadie.

* * *

**_Nota de Autor: os agradecería que pasaseis por mi perfil a contestar una pequeña encuesta que he puesot. Es para vosotros buena, trata sobre cual es la historia que debería continuar la siguiente, ya que he temrinado de adapatar esta en mi ordenador y quiero saber cual preferís que siga primero. Gracias!_**

_Nota de autor1: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la SI HAY ALGÚN DEDAZO CON LOS NOMBRES. CREO QUE YA NO HAY NINGÚN "HERMIONE O RUBIO" POR AHÍ. SÉ QUE EN EL 4 HAY PERO NO VOY A NADRA AMBIANDOLO PORQUE NO TENGO APENAS TIEMPO._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	16. Chapter 16

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo XVI. Fin del relato y comienzo de la historia**

—Tu madre me contó todo hasta aquí, cariño —murmuró la señora.

Era bastante mayor ya, debía de rondar cerca de los 40, pero incluso así era hermosa. Tenía una larga cabellera rubio oro que disimulada las contadas canas y unos ojos azul zafiro que brillaban con fuerza. Su delgado cuerpo reposaba sentado en un gran sillón verde. En la mano sostenía una taza de té a la que daba leves sorbitos de vez en cuando.

—No importa —negó con la cabeza la niña, haciendo que sus bucles cobrizos se moviesen al compás del aire—, me ha dicho exactamente lo que quería saber, señora Hale.

La joven era delgada, con tez pálida. Tenía el cabello cobrizo lleno de rizos suelos y unos ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda. Delicadamente, tomó la taza con y bebió un poco de su contenido. Bajó la taza y la puso en la mesita, sacando a su vez una libreta y anotando algo en ella.

—No me digas señora —pidió la mujer sonriendo—, llámame Rosalie —se quedó mirando a la niña fijamente hasta que en un suspiro siguió hablando—. ¿Sabes? eres la viva imagen de tu madre pero con el color de pelo y los ojos de tu padre. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

—Reneesme, Reneesme Cullen —contestó ella guardando la libreta—. Pero mis amigos me llaman Nessie. Le agradezco que haya contado la historia; siempre había tenido curiosidad acerca de cómo ellos se conocieron. Ayer encontré su foto, era de una en la que estaba usted con mi mamá.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre por ella. No era mucho mayor que la señora, debía de rondar por los 45. Tenía el cabello negro lleno de canas pero con mucho rizos. Unos ojos marrones y piel muy blanca. Su complexión era fuerte, como la de un boxeador, pero los hoyuelos en las mejillas le quitaban el temor que pudiese causar. Se le acercó a la señora y depositó un beso en sus labios lo suficientemente fogoso como para que Nessie tuviera que apartar la mirada, azorada.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegremente—. ¡Ya he llegado!

—Sí, ya lo he notado —contestó sin poder evitar sonreír.

El hombre se quedó mirando a la joven, como examinándola y tratando de encontrar algo. Ella se revolvió en su sitio, sintiéndose incomoda.

—Perdona, pequeña, deja que te presente. Él es Emmet, mi esposo. Amor, ella es Reneesme Cullen —presentó.

El señor se le acercó y le tendió la mano. La estrechamos por un momento. Hasta que él pareció recordar algo.

—¿Cullen? ¿No era ese el nombre del esposo de la amiga tuya? —preguntó a Rosalie.

La señora rió.

—¡Vaya, Emmett! Veo que tu cerebro aún trabaja —bromeó—. ¿No es la viva imagen de su madre?

Él señor asintió.

—¿Y Demetri? —cuestionó buscando a su hijo.

—Tenía clases —aclaró ella—. Se ha ido hace un rato pero quiere que lo pases a buscar.

—No sé porque le compras un coche si no lo usa —se quejó Emmett—. Se oxidará en la cochera.

—Tranquilízate, lo iré a buscar yo entonces- respondió ella, bajo la taza y me miro.

—Discúlpalo; es muy terco —dijo Rosalie mirando a Bella.

Emmett lanzó un bufido y salió de la habitación. Al instante sonó un teléfono. Ella sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, lo examinó y luego lo abrió.

—¿Dígame? ¡Ah, sí! Hola… ¿¡Estás loca! Quieres que le de un ataque? —Nessie la observó en silencio mientras hablaba por teléfono—. No, esa no; ponle Veriten que desinfecta y adormece un poco. Pero aún así no le quitará el dolor —Rosalie se frotó la frente con algo de impaciencia— y si sigue molestando busca la forma de que no lo haga —rió y Nessie estuvo segura de que esa era la sonrisa más bonita del mundo—. Bueno, cariño, tengo que colgarte. Nos vemos mañana.

Dio por finalizada la llamada y se giró hacia la joven pero justo en ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar.

—Disculpa —pidió avergonzada pero Nessie sólo negó con la cabeza—. Demetri, te iré a buscar yo porque tu padre no quiere ir. ¿Vienes tú? Vale. De paso me traes chocolate blanco y una manzana, verde te lo advierto. Vienes sin eso y no entras a la casa —rió—. Vale, cariño. Hasta ahora.

Rosalie colgó el teléfono y suspiró. Luego se giró hacia Nessie y sonrió.

—Mi hijo —explicó—. Entonces, me has dicho que trabajabas en el New York Times, ¿No?

Bella colocó sus gafas bien en su nariz y asintió.

—¿Y como esta Anthony? —la joven sonrió, recordando a su pequeño hermano.

—Esta estudiando —explicó—, es su último año.

—¿Él también esta en esa escuela especial?

—Sí —asintió—. Usted no fue, ¿No es así?

—No, que va; ni yo ni Emmet. Conozco vuestro estilo de estudio por Demetri, querida —explicó la mujer—, y también por tu madre. La conocí cuando éramos pequeñas. Las dos veraneábamos en el mismo pueblito, aunque debo decir que era distinto ya que ella iba con las monjas de su orfanato y yo con mis padres.

Rosalie sonrió melancólicamente, recordando los días de verano que pasaba en compañía de Bella.

—Bella era increíblemente lista —aseguró la rubia—. Imagino que por eso estudiaba en la residencia aunque viniese de un orfanato. Una pena la muerte de sus padres; ella nunca se perdonó el accidente… ¿Puedes creer que soportó cinco años hasta que explotó aquella noche? Yo me enteré ese verano, cuando me pidió ser la dama de honor de su boda —negó con la cabeza—. Todavía me entran escalofríos al recordar como me contó que Edward la había salvado. Si no hubiera sido por él… —suspiró—. Bella solía hacer cosas sorprendentes. En su día nadie lo apreció pero más adelante todo el mundo elogió su inteligencia —suspiro—. Pero ya sólo nos quedan los recuerdos. Yo soy la madrina de tu hermano, ¿Sabías?

Nessie asintió.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de un muchacho apareció en el umbral. La joven sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El chico entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era muy apuesto. Se parecía a su padre, con cabello negro pero sin canas y el cuerpo atlético. Los hermosos ojos azules eran el rasgo característico de Rosalie. Tenía un cierto toque de rebeldía, con el pelo un poco largo.

El chico miró a la joven y sonrió, dejando ver el adorable hoyuelo que se le marcaba en la comisura derecha de su boca.

El corazón de Nessie galopó y sintió como los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban.

* * *

**_Nota de Autor: os agradecería que pasaseis por mi perfil a contestar una pequeña encuesta que he puesot. Es para vosotros buena, trata sobre cual es la historia que debería continuar la siguiente, ya que he temrinado de adapatar esta en mi ordenador y quiero saber cual preferís que siga primero. Gracias!_**

_Nota de autor1: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la SI HAY ALGÚN DEDAZO CON LOS NOMBRES. CREO QUE YA NO HAY NINGÚN "HERMIONE O RUBIO" POR AHÍ. SÉ QUE EN EL 4 HAY PERO NO VOY A NADRA AMBIANDOLO PORQUE NO TENGO APENAS TIEMPO._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	17. Chapter 17

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

**Capítulo XVII. El accidente**

—Hola, mamá —saludó dando un par de pasos hasta quedar al lado de la señora.

Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Goloso, cogió una de las galletitas de la bandeja y se la llevó a la boca.

—Hola, cariño —respondió Rosalie al saludo—. Mira, ven. Te presento a Reneesme. Reneesme, él es Demetri, mi hijo —él hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo y sonrió—. Mi hijo también está estudiando periodismo, de hecho, tenía que haber terminado el año pasado, como tú. Pero decidió hacer un año sabático.

Rieron todos. Nessie miró su reloj y vio que iban a dar las 6:30. empezaba a tronar y se dio cuenta de que debía irse si quería hacer todo lo que quería.

—Señora —Rosalie la miró mal—, perdón. Rosalie, fue un placer conocerle y muchas gracias por haber aceptado hablar conmigo.

—Espero volverte a ver —dijo ella con seguridad.

Reneesme miró al chico y éste el sonrió y guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta. Ella arregló su falda y suspiró.

—La veré antes de lo que se imagina, señora —anduvo hacia el vestíbulo y después de despedirse efusivamente y muchas promesas de regresar a hacer visita, salió a la calle.

Sintió el frío aire de la tarde pegarle en la cara mientras caminaba hacia el coche y se alegró de poder sentirlo. Cuando entró en el vehículo, se quedó pensativa hasta que dejó hacer su cara para pegar su frente al volante y cerrar los ojos. Suspiró. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así?

Encendió el motor y se puso en marcha. _Hoy es 14 de marzo_, pensó tristemente. Condujo durante unos minutos hasta encontrarse una colina, y llegar a un llano donde aparcó. Salió del coche y miró la gran puerta de barrotes que cuidaba el lugar. Se acercó lentamente y las empujó para abrirlas. Para entonces el sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos y se reflejaba en las lapidas creando sombras siniestras.

El cementerio estaba completamente vacío pero Reneesme no dudó al entrar. Caminó entre ellas y se acercó a una que para ella resaltaba entre todas. Observó la parte de arriba, donde el dibujo de una oveja y un león aparecían acurrucados. Sonrió al recordar la historia que le habían contado sus padres que Bella era una frágil oveja seducida por un rebelde león. dejó un ramillete de flores que había llevado sobres las tumbas y las observó, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, papá. ¿Cómo estáis? —sonrió melancólicamente—. Sé que hace bastante tiempo no vengo pero es que entre el trabajo y el master he estado muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo. He tratado de arreglar mi horario y al final he sacado un hueco —con mirada triste, miró las tumbas. Respiró hondo—. No sabéis cuanta falta me hacéis.

Escondió su cara entre sus manos y empezó a llorar. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pero el cielo pareció ponerse de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo y gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre ella. Poco a poco se fue mojando hasta quedar completamente empapada pero no le importó. De repente, sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro y levantó la vista para ver quien era. Al reconocerlo, se levantó y abrazó al chico.

—¡Oh, Demetri! —exclamó con voz rota—. No sabes la falta que me hacen…

Él empezó a pasarle la mano por la espalda, con ademán de treanquilizarla.

—Tranquila, pequeña —susurró suavemente—. Todo pasó; es cosa del pasado. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Poco a poco, Nessie dejó de llorar. Se quedó mirando fijamente la tumba de sus padres, recordando todos los momentos pasados con ellos.

—¿Sabes? Todavía recuerdo el día del accidente —musitó—. Como si hubiese ocurrido ayer.

_Flash Back_

—Nessie, baja rápido que se nos va a hacer tarde —gritó Edward a los pies de la escalera.

La pequeña niña bajó corriendo al de unos minutos. Llevaba su cabello suelto en bucles rebeldes y una sonrisa medio desdentada adornaba su cara. Vestía una blusita rosada con unos jeans y unas zapatillas del mismo color de su camisa terminaba el conjunto. Se acercó a su padre con algo en la mano y estiró los bracitos para que Edward lo cargase. Él la cogió y le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella sonreía mostrando una pequeña ventanita en la parte de arriba de sus dientes.

—¡Mira, papi! ¡He logrado quitármelo! —exclamó mientras le enseñaba el pequeño dientecito que tenía en la mano.

—¡Vaya! Déjame verlo —Edward lo cogió y lo examinó con gran interés—. Es muy pequeño.

La niña frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

—Es que soy pequeña —explicó la niña como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Pero después seré más grande que tú.

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron hasta que la voz de Bella sonó en la entrada.

—Edward, se nos va a hacer tarde —dijo llegando hasta ellos.

Llevaba un niño en brazos, quien jugueteaba con el cabello castaño de su madre. Era muy pálido, como sus padres, y una mata de cabello castaño ocupaba mucho espacio en su cabecilla. Tenía un chupete y lo miraba extrañado.

—¡Mami! ¡Mira! ¡Me he quitado el diente! —chilló la pequeña eufórica.

Su padre la soltó y ella corrió hacia ella.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya eres una niña grande! —exageró al ver el entusiasmo de su hijita—. A ver que te deja el hada de los dientes por esa reliquia.

—¿Qué es requilia? —preguntó, confusa.

Bella sonrió divertida.

—Es reliquia —corrigó amablemente Edward mientras la guiaba hacia la puerta—. Y significa que es objeto de mucho valor, Nessie.

Su madre los siguió de camino al coche con su pequeño niño en brazos aún. Nessie, todavía excitada por el diente, fue corriendo y se sentó en su asiento formalmente. Bella estaba colocando a Anthony en su sillita y Edward a Reneesme el cinturón de seguridad cuando empezó a llover a cántaros.

—¡Genial! —masculló Edward—. Bella, cariño, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos en tren? ¡O mejor! ¿Por qué no nos quedamos en casa hoy? Es mucho mas seguro.

—Ya hemos quedado y no podemos hacerles el feo de dejarlos plantados —explicó ella sentándose en su asiento—. Y no nos da tiempo a ir a por el billete de tren.

Edward, derrotado, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —aceptó—. No te molestes, amor.

Bella sonrió y miró por la ventana para disimular el triunfo en su cara. Edward encendió el motor y empezó a conducir por la carretera.

—Mami, ¿A donde vamos? —preguntó Reneesme después de 30 minutos de camino.

Bella se giró y la miró sonriente.

—Vamos a casa de los amigos de tus padres —le respondió su madre—. ¿Recuerdas a ese niño, Demetri?

La pequea se sonrojo y asintió temerosamente.

—Pues vamos hacia allí —rió al ver las sonrosadas mejillas de su pequeña—. Ella ha querido celebrar tu cumpleaños allí todos juntos.

Reneesme asintió y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, nerviosa por volver a ver a Demetri. Observó las luces que alumbraban la calle y poco a poco sintió que sus ojos se iban cerrando.

El sonido de unas sirenas la despertaron. Había tenido un sueño muy movido y se sentía desorientada. Miró a su alrededor al tiempo que sentía como algo líquido caía sobre su cara. Se llevó la mano al sitio donde sentía viscoso y descubrió sangre. Asustada, buscó a sus padres alrededor y descubrió el coche volcado; al parecer habían tenido un accidente y no había sido un sueño.

Nerviosa, soltó su cinturón apresuradamente y buscó a su hermano, el cual estaba bien, sorprendentemente dormido en su sillita. Se movió hacia delante y vio como su madre y su padre tenían las manos agarradas y los ojos abiertos, mirándose mutuamente. Aún en esa situación, ambos sonreían.

Vio como su madre tenía una herida en la cabeza y a su padre tenía distintas cortaduras en la cara el brazo dislocado. Reneesme se llevó la mano a la boca al tiempo que sus ojos se aguaron y salieron varias lágrimas.

—Mami, papi —los llamó acercándose. Pasó la mano por el cabello enredado de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tuvimos —Edward tragó a duras penas— un accidente, princesa.

—Pero no importa, cariño— susurró Bella alargando el brazo y pasándoselo por la espalda para reconfortarla—; todo estará bien.

—¿Pero y si algo anda mal, mami? —preguntó la niña sollozando.

Bella y Edward se miraron por un momento.

—Tío Jasper y tía Alice cuidaran de ti, mi amor, y de Anthony también —aseguró Bella. Respiró hondo y se llevó la mano al pecho haciendo una mueca de dolor—. No imagináis cuanto os quiero, a los tres; a ti, a papá y a Anthony —sonrió mientras una lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos—. Os amo.

Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron pero la triste sonrisa no se fue de su cara. La niña se acercó a ella y puso una de sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de su madre. No sintió su corazón así que, nerviosa, recordó una clase de primeros auxilios que había recibido y puso su dedo debajo de la nariz. Por desgracia, tampoco respiraba.

—Mami, despierta —rogó la pequeña empezando a llorar—. ¡Mami, despierta!

Edward, con un quejido, se acomodó un poco en su asiento y miró su por la ventana del coche; un árbol había traspasado la ventana y se había clavado en su estómago. Miró a Reneesme; la niña se le acercó y lo abrazó.

—Mamá murió —susurró la niña.

Edward la abrazó y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Miró a Bella y tomó su mano. Le indicó a Nessie que saliese de allí y la niña se soltó y salió por la ventana.

—No he podido salvarte esta vez, mi amor —murmurí—, aunque hasta la eternidad estaré contigo y seré tu ángel guardián, como siempre lo has dicho.

Unas cuantas punzadas en el pecho le hicieron gemir de dolor y cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Ellos cuidaran bien de ambos —susurró dulcemente—. Nos veremos pronto, mi _chica suicida._

Sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo; su pecho le dolía. Sintió como su respiración poco a poco disminuía hasta que dio su último respiro y murió.

Fuera, Reneesme corrió hasta llegar a la costó bastante tiempo llegar y es que se habían caído por un barranco. Se paró en medio de la carretera y levanto sus brazos haciendo señas a los coches. Un gran camión estaba volcado en el pavimento y otros coches estaban también tirados por doquier. La policía daba vueltas por allí y unos cuantos paramédicos atendían a los heridos. Uno de ellos vio a la niña y se le acercó.

—¿Qué ha pasado, pequeña? —le preguntó observando la herida de su frente.

—Mis padres y mi hermanito están por aquí —explicó Reneesme—. Venid, por favor.

Empezó a correr entre los árboles hasta llegar al coche y los paramédicos se pusieron a buscar.

—Llevaros a los niños —ordenó.

Una mujer se acercó con su hermanito en brazos y le agarró de la mano para salir de allí. Llegaron arriba y los hizo entrar a una ambulancia. Con cuidado, le curaron unas cuantas heridas y revisaron a su hermanito. Por suerte ambos estaban bien.

Les indicaron que se sentaran en la ambulancia y les dieron mantas para taparse. Reneesme miró su ropa y vio que estaba llena de barro y algunas manchas de sangre. Se giró hacia su hermanito y se acercó a él. Le dio un besito en la frente y el niño río.

—Estaremos bien, pequeño Anthony —le aseguró ella protectoramente.

Se asomó por la puerta y vio el cuerpo de sus padres sobre unas camillas. Se levantó y salió de la ambulancia para acercarse a ellos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y sintió que ambos estaban pálidos y fríos.

—Os quiero mucho —susurró.

Una lagrimita rodó por su mejilla y ella se la limpió.

—¡Nessie! —se giró hacia la voz y a lo lejos vio la alta figura de un hombre rubio que conocía muy bien.

Iba acompañado de una chica morena con facciones de duende. En cuanto los reconoció, salió corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Tío Jasper! —dio un salto y se subió encima de él.

—¡Nessie! ¡Mi sobrina favorita! —exclamó pero al ver la herida vendada en la frente de la niña, se asustó—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nessie, cariño, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice con preocupación. Ella asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien, tía Alice. Anthony está ahí dentro —dijo señalado la ambulancia, la mujer fue hacia allí y Reneesme se giró hacia Jasper—. Tío Jasper, tú cuidarás de nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Él sonrió.

—Claro que sí —asintió rápidamente—, creo que Seth estará feliz de tener a su prima en casa.

—Mamá y papá han muerto —susurró con tristeza—, me dijeron que cuidarías de nosotros.

Jasper asintió y la llevó a su cocha y la sentó en la parte de atrás. Vio como él se alejaba y hablaba con un par de personas. Alice se acercó, llegó al auto, puso al pequeño Anthony en brazos de Nessie y luego se fueron.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró Alice en voz baja.

—No ha sido tan feliz —respondió la niña.

Miró por la ventana y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

* * *

_He subido capítulo rápido proque puede que no ahyais entendido bien el anterior y ene ste se explica todo. Este es el último capi ya, el siguiente es el prefacio y se termina._

**_Nota de Autor: os agradecería que pasaseis por mi perfil a contestar una pequeña encuesta que he puesot. Es para vosotros buena, trata sobre cual es la historia que debería continuar la siguiente, ya que he temrinado de adapatar esta en mi ordenador y quiero saber cual preferís que siga primero. Gracias!_**

_Nota de autor1: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la SI HAY ALGÚN DEDAZO CON LOS NOMBRES. CREO QUE YA NO HAY NINGÚN "HERMIONE O RUBIO" POR AHÍ. SÉ QUE EN EL 4 HAY PERO NO VOY A NADRA AMBIANDOLO PORQUE NO TENGO APENAS TIEMPO._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


	18. Chapter 18

OoC

Todos humanos

UA

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y la historia a Chica Lunatica; yo sólo la he adapatado de su versión de Harry Potter a Crepúsculo, haciendo cambios para que quede creíble(por la cosa de que no sean magos y todo eso). Si alguno prefiere harry Potter que Crepúsculo le recomiendo que se pase por su perfil:

http :/ www . fanfiction . net / u / 1407169 / Chica _ Lunatica

* * *

Nunca sabemos cuando todas las cosas pueden cambiar y como por casualidad le salvas la vida a una persona dándole una nueva oportunidad. Estas dos personas se amaron por toda la eternidad y sus almas permanecieron juntas después de jurarse amor eterno. Dejaron a atrás a dos personas que eran símbolo de su unión, símbolo del gran amor que se tenían mutuamente. El destino no tendrá problema en repetir la historia ya que le servirá como ejemplo a muchos jóvenes que intentan terminar con su vida. Pero siempre habrá alguien que los salve y se convierten en su ángel guardián.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y aquí el último capítulo de la historia. gracias a todos los que me habeis seguido, a los que me habeis puesto en favoritos, a los reviews y a Chia lunatica por haberme dado permiso para adaptar esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado y os animo a leer mis otras historias(que no son adpataciones xD)_

**_Nota de Autor: os agradecería que pasaseis por mi perfil a contestar una pequeña encuesta que he puesot. Es para vosotros buena, trata sobre cual es la historia que debería continuar la siguiente, ya que he temrinado de adapatar esta en mi ordenador y quiero saber cual preferís que siga primero. Gracias!_**

_Nota de autor1: sólo quiero recordaros que la historia no es mía, sólo la adapto a Twilight, por lo que la largura de los capítulos está puesta de antes. Puede que cambie un poco porque tengo el permiso para cambiar frases y esas cosas, pero en general no será muy diferente a la SI HAY ALGÚN DEDAZO CON LOS NOMBRES. CREO QUE YA NO HAY NINGÚN "HERMIONE O RUBIO" POR AHÍ. SÉ QUE EN EL 4 HAY PERO NO VOY A NADRA AMBIANDOLO PORQUE NO TENGO APENAS TIEMPO._

_Espero que os guste, a mi me ha gustado mucho^^_

_es la primera vez que adapto así que sed buenos._


End file.
